Phantom Darkness
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: After being attacked by a strange ghost, Danny ends up in another world enveloped in darkness. He also realizes he has transformed into a Pokémon! Will he solve the mystery of this world? Will he be able to go back to his own world and return to normal?
1. A new ghost attacks

**Wow! I'm always getting new ideas for fics! This one will be Danny Phantom and Pokémon crossover. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: A new ghost attacks**

Danny sighed. He had been looking around his school for hours, and still he wasn't able to find the ghost who triggered his ghost sense. He was about to fly away when the blue mist escaped from his lips again. He groaned and turned around, searching for the ghost again. Suddenly, he felt that something touched his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw a unique red eye looking at him, which Danny couldn't recognize, specially with the darkness outside the school.

"Who are you?" asked Danny and clenched his fists. However, the other one didn't reply and smiled darkly. It started concentrating energy, and then fired it towards Danny, who dodged it easily. However, he didn't notice the second blast, hitting him square in his chest and leaving him unconscious. Danny transformed back to his human form. A small laugh came from where the eye was, as it got closer and closer to Danny. Suddenly, it stopped, looked at it's left, groaned and flew away. From that side Danny's best friends, Sam and Tucker, appeared, they both holding Fenton Thermos.

"Darn it, we arrived late!" exclaimed Tucker. Sam walked towards Danny and looked at his wounds.

"Yeah, but now, we have to take Danny to his home" Sam said and grabbed Danny's leg. However, Danny was heavy.

"Do you mind helping me?" she asked Tucker angrily. Tucker gasped.

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly, walked the opposite side of where Sam was, and grabbed Danny's arms, then lifted him up.

'Whoa! No wonder Sam needed help' thought Tucker and they both walked outside Casper High. Seeing that Danny's parents, nor her sister were there, they slowly walked upstairs, towards their friend's room, and opened carefully the door. When they reached his bed, they put him down gently.

"I have to go back to home. I don't want my parents to find out I wasn't in my room" said Tucker.

"Yeah, me too. Danny will be fine" said Sam and the 2 were about to open the door when they heard a groan. Sam and Tucker turned around and saw Danny sat up and put a hand in his hair.

"Ugh…what happened?" he asked while he rubbed his hair.

"A strange ghost knocked you out. We had to bring you here, dude" explained Tucker. Danny frowned.

"Uh…thanks guys" he said and then looked up. "Still, the ghost bugs me"

"Oh, come on dude! There are a lot of ghosts in the Ghost Zone. It's not surprise if you see one different!" complained Tucker. Danny shook his head.

"But this one was different, I felt it" he said and a blue mist escaped from his lips.

"Great!" Danny complained and looked around, not seeing the ghost.

"Where is it?" Danny asked to no one in particular.

"Uh…Danny…right behind you" said Sam while pointing at Danny. He turned around and saw the same red eye he saw before.

"I still think it is different" Danny said, making the ghost growl and concentrate a dark energy. Danny went ghost, flew towards his friends and made them intangible just in time as the ghost fired a shadow ball, it going through the trio. Danny let them go and looked at the eye. He concentrated a green ecto-blast and fired it, the ghost dodging it easily. Danny fired more blasts, but the ghost was so fast for him, evading each blast. Danny kept blasting without any success. He started panting heavily.

"See? It…is not…a common ghost…" he said, still tired.

"That…or maybe you are so weak that you can't aim at it properly" said Tucker, earning glares from Sam and Danny.

"What? It could be a possibility" Tucker defended. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you are r-" he couldn't finish as he was blasted by the ghost and crashed towards a wall.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed at the same time and ran towards Danny. Danny groaned and opened his eyes.

"Guys…get the Thermos. I will distract it in the meanwhile" he said. Sam and Tucker nodded and walked outside the room.

"Why we had to leave the thing at school?" asked Tucker.

"Because we couldn't carry them and Danny at the same time. Now stop complaining and let's go!" exclaimed Sam a little angry. Tucker gasped and just kept running towards Casper High.

Meanwhile, at Danny's room…

Danny finally managed to get up and keep blasting the ghost, still without any success. The ghost was bored and so it also started attacking when it saw Danny was tired enough. Danny wasn't able to dodge them all and got most of the times hit. When Danny was weak enough to move, Sam and Tucker suddenly appeared with a Thermos in their hands.

"It's time for you to return to the Ghost Zone" said Tucker and opened the Thermos, a blue ray got out and pointed at the ghost. At first it got startled and covered itself from the bright light, but when it saw the light did nothing to it, it stopped shielding. The trio was completely puzzled. "What?" asked Tucker.

"Maybe that one is broken. Let me try with mine" Sam said. Tucker nodded and closed his Thermos. Sam opened hers and directed the light towards the ghost. However, the ghost wasn't being sucked in. Danny slowly got up and took a closer look at the ghost: It had a yellow antenna on it's head, and a curious yellow stripe on it's stomach.

"Definitely it's not like a ghost I have seen before" he told Sam and Tucker. They nodded, and Sam closed her Thermos.

"Yeah, and why it would be immune at the Thermos?" Sam asked curiously while looking at the Thermos. The ghost's stomach suddenly opened, but the trio was so confused to pay attention at the ghost, until it started concentrating pink energy on it.

"It actually has a mouth on it's stomach!" exclaimed Tucker, completely surprised. Danny didn't really pay attention at what Tucker said as he saw that the ghost was aiming at Sam and Tucker. With the few energy he had, Danny pushed them aside and received the blast for them. Danny's yell made the ghost stop attacking immediately. It looked around, completely confused. When it saw an unconscious Danny lying on the floor, the ghost got scared and flew away.

"That was very strange" said Sam. Tucker just nodded and looked at Danny's alarm clock: It was 12 o'clock.

"Yikes! I hope my parents haven't noticed I'm not there" said Tucker worriedly.

"Yes. We have to go back, or else my parents won't let me see Danny" said Sam and grabbed Danny's legs. Knowing what to do, Tucker grabbed his arms, and they put him down in the bed. They looked at Danny before walking outside his room, towards their own homes.

* * *

Danny woke up, feeling just a little better.

'I'm glad that my powers heal me fast' he thought and looked at his hands. 'But still, my suspicions about the ghost are true. When Sam and Tucker activated the Thermos, it had to be sucked in, but no, it wasn't. I will have to find out more about it' He was glad that it was Saturday. He got up and stretched, when he suddenly heard his phone ringing. Danny grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?" But nobody answered back. Danny shrugged his shoulders and closed the phone.

"That was weird" he said.

"Danny! Breakfast!" yelled her mom from downstairs. Danny sighed: He didn't feel like eating.

"Coming!" he said and walked downstairs. For some reason he didn't even understand, he felt very weird, but ignored it and walked inside the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, a cereal box and a milk cartoon and started serving himself. When his mother saw him, she got worried.

"You have more bruises and cuts this time. What happened?" she asked. Danny sighed.

"While hanging out with my friends I tripped and crashed with a spiky stone. But I'm fine mom" he replied and started eating his cereal bowl. Maddie was still curious, but didn't say anything else. When Danny was finished, he got up and walked outside his home. Fortunately he saw Sam and Tucker walking towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Danny.

"Danny! Guess what? I got a new video game! Want to check it out?" asked Tucker. Danny smiled.

"Sure" he replied and ran behind his friend. Sam had offered to play the game in her house, and Danny and Tucker had accepted happily. The trio kept playing for hours, Sam being the one with the highest score. Danny was very jealous and tried his best to beat her score, but she was way better than him.

"Oh no! You won't be able to beat me" presumed Sam. Danny smiled.

"Let's see that" he said and kept playing. In the game, Danny was about to win a special item, but, because he felt a weak headache, Tucker took it before him.

"Try better next time, dude" he said. As the hours passed, Danny's headaches increased, so he easily lost concentration on the game, losing and his score being beaten by Tucker's.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah dude. You are losing! You were doing fine some minutes ago!" exclaimed Tucker. Danny put down his controller.

"This stupid headaches are making me lose!" he replied while holding his head. Tucker and Sam looked at themselves.

"If you want I can bring you something" offered Sam, but Danny refused.

"No, I will be fine. Let's continue" he said. His friends at first were suspicious, but decided to drop the subject and they kept playing. When the night arrived, Danny was no longer able to support his headaches and ran outside Sam's house. When he saw the moon, he started feeling even more weird. He ran towards a forest and hid behind a tree, holding his head.

"What is happening to me?" he exclaimed painfully and suddenly all turned dark for him.

* * *

**And well, that was chapter 1. Yeah kinda long, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Review, please?**


	2. In another world

**Ok, next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR POKEMON.**

**Chapter 2: In another world**

Danny woke up time later and groaned. He was glad that, at least, his headaches had gone. He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest, but not any forest he had seen before. When he looked up, he was puzzled to see the sun shining.

"Was I unconscious for so long?" he asked himself and tried to get up. However, when he did, he wasn't able to keep balance and fell. He groaned and got up again, just to fall. He was getting frustrated and was about to turn ghost when he suddenly heard voices. Finally, he managed to get up and walked slowly towards a bush, then hid.

"Have you seen the news?" asked a male voice.

"If you mean the case of the darkness enveloping the world quickly, yes" replied another male voice.

'Darkness?' thought Danny and accidentally stepped on the bush, attracting their attention.

"Hey John, did you heard something?" asked one.

"Yeah Jeremy. It must be a Pokémon" replied John. Danny looked at the 2 men confused. Jeremy was very tall and had black curly hair. John was shorter, but seemed stronger than his buddy, and had blond hair.

"I'm going to check out, just in case" said Jeremy and walked towards the bush where Danny was hiding. Danny, on instinct, started backing up. However, it was too late as the man moved the bush aside and saw Danny.

"Hey John. Could you give me the Pokédex?" asked Jeremy. John nodded and gave Jeremy a strange blue box. Jeremy opened it and put it close to Danny.

"Umbreon, Moonlight Pokémon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on it's body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power" said a metallic voice coming from the blue box, confusing more Danny.

"Cool! I saw an Umbreon! I really love that one!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"And not an ordinary Umbreon. Just look at the image in the Pokédex: An Umbreon is supposed to have yellow rings and red eyes.

"That makes it more valuable. I'm going to catch it!" said Jeremy as he grabbed a red and white capsule from his belt and threw it at the air. "Go, Espeon!"

A purple cat with a tail that divided in 2 at the top and with a small red jewel on it's forehead appeared just right after the capsule opened and sent a white beam.

"Why did you send out Espeon? Umbreon is a dark Pokémon. There's no way you can win!" complained John. Jeremy just smiled.

"Espeon, use Signal Beam!" he exclaimed. The cat opened it's mouth and released a rainbow-colored beam. Danny jumped and managed to dodge the attack.

"Again, Espeon!" The cat fired another beam, which Danny dodged again, then looked at the 2 men.

"Hey! Why are you attacking me? You are misunderstood!" he exclaimed. The Espeon got closer to Danny.

"Give up! They can't understand you" it said. Danny blinked and looked at Espeon.

"W-What?" Danny asked, making Espeon sigh.

"I can't believe you don't know Pokémon's rules" it said, delusional. Danny was about to protest, when suddenly Jeremy exclaimed "Espeon! Keep using Signal Beam!".

"I just do what he tells me to. Forgive me" Espeon told Danny before firing another beam. As Danny was so close to Espeon he couldn't avoid it's attack and got badly hit. However, he was able to get up.

"And for the last, Tackle!" ordered Jeremy. Espeon ran towards Danny and tackled him as hard as it could. Danny felt very weak and couldn't move. Jeremy took out another red capsule and threw it towards Danny, who was immediately sucked in.

'What's happening? If only I could move' thought Danny as he felt dizzy because of the capsule moving. After moving 3 times, the middle button glowed red for a few seconds, then stopped. Jeremy grabbed the capsule.

"Captured!" he exclaimed happily.

"Espe" said Espeon with a smile. Jeremy bent and patted Espeon.

"Well done" he congratulated.

"We have to arrive to the Pokémon Center to heal your Umbreon" said John. Jeremy nodded and walked outside the forest, towards a small city.

* * *

"There. Your Pokémon are completely healed" said a woman with pink hair, white hat and a white suit.

"Thanks" said Jeremy and grabbed his 2 capsules. Suddenly, a beep could be heard from where John was. He took out a phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Yes? Oh…I'm coming" he said and closed the phone. "I have to go with the boss"

"Ok, take care" said Jeremy and saw his buddy walking out of the place. He suddenly smiled and threw both of his capsules at the air.

"Espeon, Umbreon!" he called, Espeon and Danny getting out after the white beam disappeared. Danny shook his head and looked at Jeremy.

"I'm so glad to have you in my team" he said.

"Umbre?" Danny asked. Jeremy just smiled and sat down on a chair. Danny looked at Espeon.

"Look, I'm not a…however you call them, I'm a human!" he exclaimed angrily, making the Espeon giggle weakly.

"Yeah sure. For me, you are just a very special Umbreon" she said while batting it's eyes. Danny made a fake smile, walked towards a window and looked at his reflection: instead of being the 14-years-old boy with black hair and baby blue eyes he was now a black cat with blue rings all over his body and with yellow eyes. At first Danny didn't know how to react, so he backed up.

"I-I must be dreaming! I will soon wake up in my bed" he said nervously. He got even more nervous when Espeon started walking around him and looking at him lovely.

"No. This is the reality" it said.

Jeremy was almost falling asleep when a yell woke him up completely. He sat up and saw his Umbreon running from side to side and crying. He slapped his face and walked towards his scared Pokémon.

"Umbreon, stop!" he ordered. However, he ignored his orders and kept running. After some minutes, Danny was tired and couldn't run anymore, so he just laid down and looked at the floor.

"What I'm supposed to do now?" he whispered sadly. He felt somebody touching him. When he looked, he saw Espeon sleeping besides him. Danny sighed.

'I think she likes me' he thought and kept looking at the sleeping purple cat. Jeremy smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Just look at that. They just have few hours together since they met and they are already getting well" he said.

"Umbre!" exclaimed Danny angrily. Jeremy, for some reason, was able to understand Danny's feeling, and he smiled.

"Oh? You don't want to admit it?" he asked, making Danny get more angry.

"Whatever. Sleep well" Jeremy said and fell asleep. Danny sighed once more and also fell asleep, even though he didn't like Espeon sleeping with him.

* * *

When Danny woke up, he saw Jeremy carrying him. When he noticed his Umbreon had awaken, he put it down gently.

"So you are awake. Good!" he exclaimed happily, getting a confused look from Danny.

"It's time for your training" Jeremy explained, Espeon walking by his side.

"W-What?" asked Danny, then backed up. "No, no way I'm going to battle. I don't even know what I am!" he exclaimed, even though he knew "his trainer" wouldn't understand him.

"So you are a rookie? I will be glad to help" said Espeon while smiling. Danny wasn't very pleased with Espeon. It made him feel uncomfortable. But he needed the answers, so he would need it's help.

"Ok, Ok, I have given you some private time. Now let's get on with the training!" exclaimed Jeremy, and grabbed the same blue box he used the day before to analyze Danny.

"Let's see…Umbreon knows Tackle, Quick Attack, Faint Attack, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail…Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Jeremy ordered after keeping the box in his pocket. Umbreon just looked at him confused.

"Uh…let's do this easier. Espeon, battle him" Jeremy said and sat down near a tree. Espeon walked closer and closer to Danny.

* * *

**So yeah that was chapter 2. Some notes:**

***The Umbreon info is from Platinum Pokédex entry**

***Espeon is a female, if you are wondering**


	3. Rejected

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR POKÉMON, JUST MY OC'S JEREMY AND JOHN!**

**Chapter 3: Rejected**

Danny was struggling to stay up. Espeon had attacked him with a strong Signal Beam. Jeremy was getting disappointed at how his Umbreon was "battling" Espeon started firing stars from it's mouth, which Danny barely managed to avoid.

"Care to explain me now?" asked Danny. Espeon shook her head.

"Sorry, but you will have to learn by yourself" she replied and ran towards Danny, tackling him. Then she put a paw on his chest.

"Hey, but you said you would help me!" complained Danny and tried to push Espeon aside.

"Yes, but actually Pokémon learn better by themselves" she said with a smile and tackled Danny again. He was sent flying towards Jeremy. When Danny fell by his feet, Jeremy grabbed him and looked at him angrily.

"What is happening with you? I thought Umbreon was a strong Pokémon. That's a reason why I captured you, but you have disappointed me. You could have defeated Espeon with one hit!" scolded. Umbreon lowered his ears and didn't say anything.

"Espeon, come" called Jeremy. Espeon walked towards him. Jeremy put Danny down and walked away. Espeon looked at him sadly but just followed her master. Once Danny was sure both of them were far away enough, he growled.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed. "And I was about to find out what I am, but that stupid man changed Espeon's mind" He started walking the other way and looked around. He saw strange bugs in the trees looking at him curiously. When he got out of the forest, he saw a city. However, the thing that attracted his attention was some dark clouds in the sky.

'They don't seem like natural rain clouds' he thought and suddenly felt something trapped him. He looked up and saw a cat balloon.

"Tell me again why we aren't searching for the electric rat?" asked a male voice.

"The boss wants us to capture as much Dark Pokémon as we can" explained a female voice. "But so far we have just found just one" Danny saw a white cat with a yellow coin on it's head looking down at him.

"Lucky shot! We captured an Umbreon!" the cat said with a big smile. Danny started struggling.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

"Hey Meowth, what did it say?" asked the male voice to the cat.

"It just asked who we were" replied Meowth.

"Hey, look over there!" exclaimed a female voice.

"What's the matter Jessie?" asked Meowth.

"We have found Pikachu!" she replied. Danny looked down and saw 3 persons, one of them had a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed the 3 at the same time.

"So we meet again, twerps!" said Jessie.

"You aren't going to get Pikachu!" exclaimed the yellow mouse's master.

"For today we will leave you alone, but next time we will surely get him" replied Meowth.

"Ash, I'm having the feeling they are doing other dirty business" said a young lady that was besides Ash.

"I'm not going to let you. Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" ordered Ash. The yellow mouse jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started generating sparks on it's red cheeks, then released a strong electric attack towards Team Rocket. Not expecting the attack, they were shocked. Unfortunately, the attack also reached Danny, badly hurting him. Not supporting anymore the shock, the balloon exploded, sending Team Rocket along with Meowth sent flying.

"I know we were searching for Dark Pokémon, but we could have prepared ourselves" complained Jessie.

"Yeah Meowth" supported Jessie's mate.

"Ok, Ok" replied, then the 3 shouted at the same time "Team Rocket blasting off again!", then they disappeared. However, Danny was somehow saved by the net and started falling.

"Ash, something's falling!" exclaimed a male voice. Ash took out a capsule and threw it at the air.

"Staraptor!" Ash exclaimed, and a brown big bird got out. It started flying towards Danny, who could open a little his eyes and see the bird. He got scared and started moving, trying to break free from the net. Staraptor flew under him, and so Danny fell on it's top. Staraptor flew back to Ash and put slowly Danny down.

"Good job. Return" said Ash as he grabbed a capsule and sucked in his Pokémon.

"What's that?" asked the girl.

"It's an Umbreon Dawn, but not like one I have seen before" replied a male voice. "It must have received Pikachu's ThunderShock" The yellow mouse lowered it's ears, showing it was feeling guilty. Ash patted it's head and smiled. Danny's powers healed him a little, helping him to slowly get up and look at the 3 persons.

"Hey, are you fine?" asked Ash. Danny just nodded. Pikachu got closer to him.

"Sorry for attacking you" it said apologetically.

"It's ok. You maybe didn't notice me in there" Danny replied and tried biting the net.

"I…can't…break free!" he complained. Pikachu's tail shined and cut down the net. Danny pushed away the destroyed net and smiled, but then his smile disappeared and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"This is so new for me" he replied sadly and lowered his ears.

"What?" Danny sighed and laid down. He wasn't sure to tell the mouse the whole thing yet, not after a human had rejected him.

"I am a rejected P-Pokémon. A stupid trainer didn't want me" he replied. Pikachu ran towards Ash and grabbed his shirt.

"Pika" it said.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu pointed at a sad Danny.

'I wished I could tell them the truth, but I'm not sure in who I should trust. If I told a Pokémon I'm not like them, they wouldn't believe me, just like Espeon. And will I be able to return to normal and go back to Amity Park? Will everybody be worried about me?' Danny was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first Pikachu was talking to him, until Pikachu was in front of him.

"Umbreon!" he exclaimed. Danny looked at Pikachu.

"Yes?" he asked. Pikachu didn't reply and pointed behind him. Puzzled, Danny got up, turned around and saw that Ash was stretching out his hand to him. Danny understood what Ash was trying to do, but was hesitant. Danny gasped when he heard a voice which he recognized.

"Look who is there. My weak Umbreon" Ash, along with his 2 friends turned around and saw Jeremy walking towards them, Espeon by his side.

"Umbre!" exclaimed Danny angrily.

"Who are you?" asked Ash while clenching his fists. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the true trainer of that Umbreon. Why do you care for him? He's very weak, he was beaten by my Espeon in 3 minutes" he said indifferently, making Danny more angry.

'He acts just like Paul' thought Ash. "Pokémon get stronger if properly trained. They aren't strong at first" explained Ash. Jeremy didn't pay attention to him. Danny was so angry that Espeon swore she had seen his eyes change from yellow to green for an instant.

"Fine. Let's make a deal: If you win, you can have Umbreon, if not I will take it to the Ro-to a far place" Jeremy said the last part very nervous.

"I accept" said Ash and was about to grab a capsule when Jeremy started speaking again.

"Put the Pokéball down! Umbreon will be the one to fight" he said. Danny gulped but walked bravely towards him.

"Are you sure Umbreon?" asked Ash worriedly.

"Umbre!" replied Danny with a smile and looked angrily at his trainer.

"This won't take long" said Jeremy as Espeon walked towards him.

* * *

**Yay! A cliffhanger! Will Danny win?**


	4. Battle!

**Unfortunately, my vacations are over, so I will be updating slower.**

**Chapter 4: Battle!**

Espeon glared at Danny.

"I don't go on easy with rookies" she said and smiled at him darkly, confusing Danny.

"I don't know you anymore. You were sweet with me last day!" complained Danny sadly.

"Well sweetheart, as my trainer, I am not interested in rookies" Danny was about to keep talking when Jeremy's voice stopped him.

"Ok, Espeon, attack at your own will" Jeremy said. Espeon opened her mouth and started firing stars. Danny barely managed to avoid all of them. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"See? It is so weak, it only knows how to dodge, making it useless" he said with a dark smile while looking at his Umbreon. Danny was so angry, he didn't notice Espeon had taken his distraction as opportunity to attack him, and so she tackled him, crashing towards a tree.

"Umbreon! Ignore his words, and just concentrate in the battle!" said Ash with a smile, cheering up Danny a little. He got up and saw Espeon concentrate energy on it's gem, then fire it. Danny wasn't quick enough to dodge it, and was sent flying deeper into the forest. He regained consciousness few seconds later and looked around: Espeon wasn't there. Sighing in relief, he got up and looked down.

"I highly doubt she will leave me alone, and will keep battling with me until I faint. I have to attack, but I don't have any idea in how to do so" he said to himself. He suddenly felt somebody approaching him, and so he hid behind a bush.

"I don't think my powers work if I'm like this" he whispered while looking down at his paws. When he looked up, he saw Espeon's face looking at him.

"Uh…you wouldn't hurt someone that you love, would you?" asked Danny sheepishly, making Espeon's face turn red. Danny giggled weakly and saw Espeon turn around. He took advantage of that and slowly walked towards her.

'Well, I sure now how to Tackle' though confidently and jumped towards the distracted purple cat. Espeon was knocked down by Danny's strength.

"Ja! I got you!" he exclaimed happily while putting his frontal paws in her chest.

"Don't think it's over yet, rookie. It's just a small warm-up" she said, making her tail glow. When Danny turned around, he was too late as Espeon hit him with her tail. Danny rubbed his head and looked at a laughing Espeon. Danny got angry again, and, in an accident, he concentrated energy on it's body and released it as dark energy, badly hitting Espeon. Danny looked at himself and smiled.

"Cool!...How did I do that?" he asked to himself.

"Ok, now this is when I get serious" warned Espeon, her red jewel shining weakly. She started jumping towards Danny very fast, so he couldn't follow her with the sight, until he felt somebody tackling him by behind. When he turned around, he saw Espeon on top of him.

"Now you will stop mocking me" she said darkly and didn't move. Danny struggled to get free, but for some reason, Espeon had gotten unusually stronger than before. Danny felt the temperature had increased significantly and that he had gotten weaker. Danny looked up and saw the sun shining brighter. Espeon started concentrating green energy on it's mouth. Noticing the amount of energy, Danny started struggling more to get free, but it was useless, as he felt more and more weak.

'How it's possible? She wasn't that strong before' thought Danny completely puzzled and saw Espeon releasing a strong green beam towards him*. Danny was badly burnt, specially because he was so close of Espeon. A minute later, she stopped and looked at him.

"That teaches him not to mock me" she said darkly and turned around, walking away. Danny was lying on the ground, almost unconscious, looking at Espeon.

'Why? Why I had to turn into this? I don't know how to use my powers. If I had had more experience before, maybe I would have won' he thought sadly. The sun was hiding behind some mountains slowly. Espeon turned around and looked at him for some minutes. She felt a little guilty. She shook her head.

"I'm just caring a lot for that newbie. Better get going" she said to herself and turned around. Suddenly, Danny started feeling he was recovering. He slowly got up and looked around. The purple cat turned around again and looked at Danny, amazed.

"H-How it's that your standing up? My attack was very strong for you" she complained. Danny just smiled.

"Small secrets" he lied and looked up: The moon had gotten out. Danny remembered something:

_"Umbreon, Moonlight Pokémon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on it's body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power" said a metallic voice coming from the blue box._

'That's it! I'm gaining power from the moon!' thought happily and looked at an angry Espeon.

"Well, I will have to take you down again" she said and started concentrating energy on her mouth again.

"Not if I am the one to do it first" Danny mocked with a smile. Espeon kept concentrating the energy. Danny felt a similar energy going through him.

'I haven't tried to use my powers. Maybe they won't work, but I will check it out' he thought and ran behind some bushes.

"You aren't getting away!" exclaimed Espeon and released a beam. Danny detected it and jumped aside, dodging the attack.

"Give up!" exclaimed Danny. He didn't really want to hurt Espeon.

"Never!" she exclaimed and started firing Signal Beams towards the bushes. Danny jumped to avoid them.

'Darn! If she keeps attacking I won't be able to try my powers' thought Danny worriedly as he kept looking for the dangerous beams . Danny decided to try them out and stopped jumping, closing his eyes. However, he felt a beam going towards him, but he was late when he opened his eyes as the beam was too close to him. He only managed to close his eyes fast and wait for the impact. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, and saw a green shield surrounding him. He also saw more beams going towards his way, only to be reflected by the shield around Danny. He smiled, even though he didn't know what had happened. Espeon jumped out from the bushes and her eyes widened when she saw him, confusing Danny.

"What?" he asked. She immediately shook her head.

"You think you can scare me that easily?" she yelled.

"Uh…sure can I!" said Danny, even though he didn't know what Espeon was talking about. Danny's shield disappeared. He ran towards her and tackled her. Espeon wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack and crashed against a tree. Espeon started breathing heavily and glared angrily at Danny, who gasped.

"I didn't want to do this! You made me!" he complained. She didn't reply and suddenly looked down. Danny felt bad for her, but was still wary about her. He didn't want to fall on any trap of her. She sighed and kept looking at Danny.

"Even though the moon is helping you, I'm not giving up until I win this fight!" she exclaimed determined and fired a signal beam. Danny's rings glowed and formed another green shield, reflecting her attack. Danny smiled and concentrated energy on his mouth and released a dark beam. Espeon avoided it, but the attack returned back to her, hitting her in the back. She tried to get up, but eventually was too tired to move, and just laid there. Danny smiled triumphant and walked towards the knocked down purple cat.

"You had a good battle" was the only thing Danny and turned around, just to see a man with a gun on his hands, aiming at Danny. He gasped but wasn't fast enough to avoid the net that trapped him. He tried breaking it, but was useless. The man pressed a button on a control, sending electricity towards Danny. He screamed in pain and all turned dark for him few seconds later. The man laughed darkly as he walked towards the fainted Umbreon and picked up the net.

"I'm sure the boss will like this one" he said and looked at the purple cat. The man sighed and walked towards Espeon.

**

* * *

**

**This story is NOT dead, if you were wondering. I was just too busy with school, and I couldn't post this chapter. Yes, another cliffhanger! Who was the man that captured Danny? Danny's shield was part of his ghost powers, or part of Umbreon's? Keep on reading to find out!**

***Yes I'm aware Espeon can't use Solar Beam, but I just invented it**

**Review, please?**


	5. Plans

**Wow! I never expected this story to have 8 favorites and 8 alerts so fast! Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story as your favorite! That really inspired me!. Now on the story.**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

Danny woke up time later and, at first, everything he saw was in a blur, so he blinked several times and was finally able to look his surroundings. He noticed that he was inside a cage. He got up and walked a little, but immediately fell when he felt that something was pulling him. He groaned and looked around, noticing a large chain attached to his leg. He sighed and tried to walk towards some steel bars, but the chain just kept pulling him. After several minutes of trying to get rid of the chain, Danny was too tired to keep on and laid down, wondering what had happened after he had won the battle against Espeon. A groan besides him made him get out off his thoughts and look around. He noticed a gray puppy with black paws trying to get up. Danny walked towards it and helped it up. The puppy shook its head and looked around.

"W-Where am I?" it asked nervously. Danny sighed.

"I don't know either. I have just waken up " he replied. The puppy started shivering few seconds after. Danny looked sadly at the poor thing, but didn't know how to help it. In the time both were silent, Danny noticed that the cage sometimes jumped a little. With that, he concluded that they were on top of a moving vehicle.

Before Danny could think on what to do, he saw a young man walk towards the cage and open the steel bars. The man was wearing a black suit with white gloves, boots and a black hat, and had a "R" symbol on his chest. Danny got up and started growling, getting ready to fight, if he needed to. The man smirked and took out a control from his left pocket and pointed it at the puppy, then pressed a button. The puppy started screaming in pain. Worried, Danny ran towards it and tried breaking the chain with his teeth, without any success. Taking advantage of Danny's distraction, the man stopped pressing the button, took out a strange collar with a blue gem on it and, as fast as he could, put it on Danny's neck. He looked down and gasped when he saw the thing on his neck. The man grabbed the puppy's chain and started pulling. As the creature was too weak because of the electricity hurting it before, it was pulled with total ease. With his free hand, the man grabbed Danny's chain and did the same. However, Danny was also pulling, making the man's job harder.

In his frustration, the man took out the same control and pressed another button, hurting badly Danny. Still, he resisted for a long time, but, after several minutes, he was too tired to keep on, and was pulled. The man smirked and pulled both tired creatures, towards a tall black building. Danny noticed that the puppy and him weren't the only ones being taken to the building, as other mans with the same suits were doing the same with other animals. When they entered the place, the man stopped grabbing the chain and kicked them hard. Danny got angry, but was too weak to do something. He saw other creatures talking nervously between themselves. The only things that they had in common were their black skin and that they all were wearing collars just as Danny, just with different gem color.

Minutes after, another man entered the room, but this wasn't as the others, as he was wearing a gray suit and black shoes. When the others noticed his presence, they stepped aside and bowed. The man stepped forward and played a little with a whip that he had brought. When he was at the center of the room, he looked around and cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"You have been brought here to obey all of my orders without complaining. Failing to do so will end up in punishment!" he said angrily. Most of the creatures stepped back, very scared, and started shivering.

Danny did his best efforts to get up and started growling at the man.

When the man looked at Danny, he smirked and hurt him with his whip. Danny fell and wasn't able to get up again. The man pointed at him with his whip and looked at the creatures.

"If you don't want this to happen to you, then don't dare to fight me!" he threatened, making the creatures gulp and slowly nod. The man smiled and took out a small control from one his pockets and pressed a button, making several machines appear from the floor.

"Now, for your first assignment, use your dark attacks against the machines!" the man ordered. The creatures immediately walked towards the machines and started attacking them with dark beams. Danny, however, was the exception. The man hurt him once more and growled.

"Start working!" he yelled. Danny had no other option than do as he was told, and so he slowly got up and walked towards a machine, then sighed.

'How am I supposed to attack if I still don't know how to?' he asked himself, when he suddenly felt an attack hurt his back.

"What are you waiting for?" exclaimed the man. Danny growled soft and looked at the machine. He closed his eyes and started focusing energy. Few seconds later, he released a dark beam from his mouth. The machine started absorbing his power and getting slowly black. As he wasn't still used to using his powers for too long, he stopped and panted heavily, just to receive another attack from the whip of the man. Danny was getting more and more angry, but didn't attack, as he was against attacking humans, and besides, he wanted to find out what was the man planning.

Hours later, a young man walked towards the man an whispered something to his ear. The man nodded and hit the ground with his whip, attracting everybody's attention.

"It's enough for today. Tomorrow it will be harder" he warned. "Now my trope, come with me"

The young men nodded.

"Yes, Giovanni!" they exclaimed and followed their boss. When the door behind them closed and the machines disappeared, the creatures started talking worriedly.

"Harder? I barely survived this day!" one complained.

"Yes me too!" another said.

"I wished I wasn't here!"

"What will happen to my cubs?"

Danny covered his ears: He couldn't stand listening to their complains, but he knew he would have to get used to this if he wanted to find out Giovanni's plans. As the voices got louder and louder, Danny thought it would be impossible to survive.

"Even in the ghost jail it wasn't that loud" he whispered, when he suddenly felt that somebody was touching him. He turned around and saw the same puppy.

"I-I'm sorry –it said nervously- but can I stay with you? I'm scared" Danny smiled weakly and nodded. The puppy smiled back and laid down besides him.

"M-My name is Poochyena" it introduced itself. Danny nodded and was about to tell his name, but stopped.

'Should I say my real name?' he asked himself and thought for a few seconds, then took his decision.

"Mine is…Umbreon. Glad to meet you" he replied and made a fake smile. Poochyena smiled and then sighed, lowering his ears.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"It's just…that I am starting to miss my family. I was playing happily with my parents and brothers, when suddenly a man with an Espeon appeared. They tried to protect me, but that Espeon was strong; it was too much for them, and she won easily. The man then wrapped me with a net, and since then I haven't seen them" it explained sadly. Danny felt bad for the poor kid, but at the same time he gasped at the puppy's explanation: He thought of Jeremy and his Espeon. But how it was possible? …No…Even though Jeremy was a little rude with Danny, he still had a good heart…that's what Danny wanted to believe.

"What about you?" asked Poochyena, making Danny get out of his thoughts.

"Uh…w-well…" he started "I was battling with another…uh…"

"Pokémon" said Poochyena. Danny nodded.

"Uh…yes…and was suddenly enveloped in a net" he said honestly and sighed. He also missed his parents, his best friends and even his sister.

'Are they worried about me? Are they searching me?' he thought, and was so distracted he didn't notice that Poochyena had fallen asleep. When he did, Danny smiled ,closed his eyes and

also fell asleep. The other Pokémon had, thank goodness, stopped complaining, and everybody was resting comfortably, waiting for the terrible morning to arrive and make them work with nonstop, but not Danny, who had plans.

* * *

**To all my readers: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR UPDATING TOO SLOW! I am so busy with school stuff, not to mention I have tests on Monday. Besides, I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. But don't worry, as soon as the tests finishes (that would be Friday) I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**Please R&R! **


	6. Escape

**Woa! Thanks for the 1,359 views! You are awesome!**

**Chapter 6: Escape**

The days passed by, and Danny wasn't able to get a single clue about Giovanni's plans. His trope was always silent, except when they scolded the other Pokémon when they stopped to rest, and Giovanni wasn't there most of the time, until it was night. The days were always the same: Giovanni woke them up with his whip, made the machines appear and they started attacking them with their dark powers until night. Everyday Danny asked himself why this man made them to what they do, without an answer.

'He maybe does it to make us suffer' was the only thing he could think. And he was partially right, as Giovanni enjoyed looking at the Pokémon suffer.

Danny still couldn't control his powers for too long, turning him into the most hurt Pokémon in a day. Poochyena seemed to be the only one to care for him, as it licked his wounds in the nights, even though that wouldn't heal Danny. The other Pokémon would just look at him in a weird way, making Danny uncomfortable.

Danny was thankful for what Poochyena did and wished he could do something for the helping Pokémon. Still, Danny suffered when they all had to "work" with non-stop.

Frustration grew among the Pokémon weeks after, making them more aggressive between themselves. They even hurt innocent ones, causing a small war that Giovanni never stopped. In fact, he smiled when he saw fights. Danny had tried several times to stop them, just to be involved in the fights too. However, he didn't blame them at all: He was also frustrated, but he had to be patient if he wanted to discover something.

Danny cursed his bad luck. He had just arrived to this world, (He still had to find out how) discovered he had just transformed into a Pokémon, met a bad trainer, was captured and made to work really hard.

In those times he wished he could be with his best friends. He couldn't support too much pressure and pain all alone. Still, he pretended to be fine and brave, as he sometimes did in his own world, just not to worry his friends. But how much would his body resist? If he had his ghost powers, he would heal fast and wouldn't be suffering that much. He wasn't sure if he still had them, and sometimes wanted to check out if they still were working, but he just couldn't with all the Pokémon in there. Besides, he would make Giovanni suspicious.

He has never had suffered as much as he was in that moment, so why he had to go through that?. When would that nightmare stop? Danny hoped everyday that he was just having a bad dream and that he would wake up in his comfortable bed, as a human, in his house. But this was real, frustrating him more, realizing his cruel reality.

He was braver than the other Pokémon, which most of them had gone insane.

When 2 weeks had passed, Danny couldn't support it anymore, and so he started formulating his plans. He would escape, and if he could, he would release the other Pokémon, just as he did in the ghost jail months ago, even though he hadn't discovered anything. However, there was a little problem: the chains. Whenever a Pokémon tried to disobey orders, it would get hurt from strong electricity coming from the chain. Many of them tried to take off their chains, with any success.

He sacrificed himself to stop fights and to think in how to escape, Poochyena saw. As he was very young he still did not understand Danny's doings, but was happy Danny was doing his best.

* * *

Another week passed by, and Danny still hadn't thought of a plan, frustrating him more. He even though there was no way of escaping from there, and that they all had to live their lives working very hard. Poochyena tried his best to cheer Danny up, which in fact helped a little. Everybody has lost their hopes and just worked sadly everyday.

* * *

When the night arrived, Giovanni's men left and the Pokémon were all alone. Danny laid down and closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep. However, he was quickly waken up when he felt something fall on his back. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up, just to notice a strange Pokémon on top of him. But it wasn't any that Danny had seen on the room before. He got up, making the other Pokémon fall and slowly wake up. Danny gasped when he recognized the Pokémon.

"You…" was the only thing he could say. The Pokémon shook it's head and looked around. When it's eyes met Danny's ones, it gasped back.

"U-Umbreon?" it asked a bit nervous. Danny nodded, even though he wasn't still used to be called by his Pokémon's name.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. The Pokémon sighed deeply and looked down.

"Well… I was with Ash, you know, training, when suddenly the ground started shaking. It broke and a strange robot came from inside. I tried tackling and hurting it, but it didn't receive any damage. The sky turned dark and Ash and his friends fainted. I ran towards him and tried waking him up, with no success. Because I was distracted, the robot took advantage of that and grabbed me. I yelled for help, and was very scared when Ash woke up and his eyes were completely black. I fainted and time later woke up here" it explained sadly. Danny also sighed and looked up.

"I don't think we can escape from here. The men are so quiet and are always checking us. Besides, these stupid chains hurt us whenever we try to break free. We have been here for 2 weeks!" Danny complained. The Pokémon lowered it's ears and then shook it's head.

"There is still hope!" it exclaimed. Danny looked at it puzzled.

"They haven't put me a chain. I can help!" it explained happily. Danny smiled and nodded. The Pokémon's tail shone and cut Danny's chain in half.

"Wow. Thanks…uh…"

"Pikachu" it said. Danny only replied with a nod. Pikachu slowly walked towards the other Pokémon and started doing the same. However, after he cut the chains of 3 Pokémon, an alarm went off. Several footsteps from outside were heard, getting closer and closer to the room. The other Pokémon woke up and started screaming sacredly.

"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"But what about the others?" asked Danny worriedly.

"We will think of a plan. By now, let's go!" it replied and looked at the door, which was opened by Giovanni's men. Danny, Pikachu and the Pokémon whose chains were broken fled before the men could do a thing. The Pokémon all ran in different directions, except for Pikachu and Danny, who were running away together as fast as their legs permitted them.

When they were a considerable distance away from the base, they laid down and started breathing heavily.

Danny was feeling guilty for the ones who were still trapped inside the room. He was a hero, he was supposed to rescue people, no caring for his own safety at all. But this time he fled and left most of the Pokémon behind.

'What kind of hero am I?' he scolded himself on his thoughts and looked down. Pikachu sighed and touched gently his shoulder.

"I know what you are thinking: I am also worried for them, but if we didn't flee, then we wouldn't be able to think of a plan to rescue them. It was for the best" it explained. Danny, even though he didn't want to admit it, knew that Pikachu was right. He was very happy to be free, but he still couldn't stop feeling bad for them. Danny was also thinking on how stupid Giovanni was, as he just gave the Pokémon a key to their freedom…well, only for few ones.

"Let's rest until tomorrow. We will start thinking about something in the morning, I promise you" it pleaded. Danny weakly nodded, laid down and immediately feel asleep.

* * *

**Ok, I am really TERRIBLE sorry, but I was so busy to write this down. I never expected high school to be so hard. Anyways, I really appreciate the people who put this story as favorite and as an alert. Thanks guys! Please R&R!**


	7. Mystery

**Whew! It has been a long time since I updated this one. Thanks for the 2 thousand views! I really never expected this one to be so popular in small time! Now in the story.**

**Chapter 7: Mystery**

Danny was dreaming of a strange future in the Pokémon world, and wasn't able to keep sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, just noticing a sleeping Pikachu right by his side. He sighed deeply and looked up. The sky was dark, filled with shining stars all over, the Moon being the biggest one. He had lots of questions in his mind, and very little answers.

How would he rescue the slaved Pokémon? What was Giovanni up to? Why he had transformed into a Pokémon?

He shook his head, as he knew he would be able to find the answers sometime. He slowly got up and walked a little, just so that he could relax a bit.

'I hope Poochyena is doing ok without me. He is just a small puppy, and besides I was the only one that he knew in there' with that thought bothering him inside, his nocturnal walk wasn't working at all. With much effort, Danny managed to climb a tall tree and look at his surroundings. He could see the base in which he was made to work for more than 3 weeks. Few Pokémon enjoyed their freedom, away from the rude boss and the endless work. Danny spent all the night thinking in a way to rescue them, but nothing came into his mind. His frustration didn't let him notice Pikachu shaking him weakly.

"Umbreon? Umbreon! Hey, wake up already!"

Danny finally stopped thinking and looked at the worried Pokémon.

"What is it?" he asked. Pikachu sighed in relief.

"You were lost in your thoughts" it explained. Danny nodded and looked up. Pikachu was right: The Moon had hidden and now the Sun was showing itself slowly.

"I can see you are very worried about the Pokémon that where in there. You were friends with them?" Pikachu asked, curiosity in it's face. Danny sighed and looked at the Pokémon.

"Not really, just for one of them; but still, it is not fair for us to be free and them to be there" he explained as he kept looking at the isolated base.

"Yes, I think the same way you do" affirmed Pikachu.

"So…have you gotten any plan yet?" asked Danny, hoping Pikachu would say yes and tell him. However, it shook it's head, badly disappointing the sad Umbreon. Suddenly, Danny got up and rapidly looked around, confusing his partner.

"What's the matter?" it asked, but Danny didn't reply as his face drew a big smile. A small black dot could be seen, and seemed to be growing bigger and bigger as it got closer to the duo. When it was close enough to Danny, it tackled him and started licking his face.

"Poochyena! I'm so glad you are here!" Danny exclaimed happily as the gray puppy kept licking him. When it was done, it got up and smiled back at Danny.

"Yes me too! I took advantage of a man's distraction and fled. It took me all the night to find you, but finally I am here!" it explained.

"So I guess this is the friend you talked me about?" asked Pikachu, Danny replying with a weak nod.

"Well, Umbreon's friends are my friends too. Pleased to meet you, I'm Pikachu" Pikachu introduced itself and stretched one of it's small hands. Poochyena smiled at it and gave him it's paw to stretch it. Then it's smile became a serious frown and looked at Danny.

"Oh Umbreon! You are in such a great danger!" complained the puppy, erasing Danny's smile from his face.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"I heard Giovanni wants to capture you to do I don't know what, and his evil smile tells me it will be something very serious"

"Coming from him I wouldn't doubt it" Danny replied, when suddenly the white clouds started slowly getting gray, and eventually, black, covering the sun rays.

"W-What's happening?" asked Poochyena while shivering a little. Pikachu's eyes widened.

"I have seen this before!" it exclaimed "When I was training, the sky suddenly got dark just like now and my human friends were like possessed by it"

"Do you think it will affect us?" asked Danny. Pikachu shook it's head.

"I don't think so, as I was in there when it happened and I was still the same. Maybe it just works for humans"

"S-Still we have to get out of here. Who knows what will happen next" Danny told them and ran away, followed by the 2 Pokémon. Still, it was useless as the darkness was expanding too fast for the 3.

"Is this natural?" Danny asked, getting a weak shake from the 2 creatures. Danny was more confused now.

'If they say this event is not natural, then who or what is causing it?' he asked himself while looking at the sky being covered by the darkness. Few seconds later, Danny noticed that the dark mantle couldn't go forward , and so he took advantage of that.

"Hey guys! Now that it has stopped, we can move!" he exclaimed, looked at the 2 nod and run besides him. After 2 minutes, they got out of the dark part and stopped, panting heavily.

"W-we…did it" said Poochyena while laying down and giving a deep sigh. But Danny still had a worried look on his face, being noticed by Pikachu.

"What's the matter?" it asked, but he didn't reply as he was focused looking at a small bush. Confused, Poochyena also looked at it, but the bush seemed to be normal.

'Strange. Why could Umbreon be so…entertained looking at that' it thought, but immediately got a reply as a small green caterpillar got out and slowly walked towards the trio.

"Isn't it a cute thing?" asked Pikachu and stretched a hand to pat it's head, but suddenly lots of bees with sharp big stings in their hands appeared from behind some trees and looked at the 3 Pokémon.

"Go away! This is our territory!" one of them exclaimed.

"If we don't do, what are you going to do?" Danny taunted with a big smile, Pikachu walking towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he whispered and pointed at the now angry bees.

"You asked for it!" another bee warned and pointed at the 3 Pokémon. The swarm flew towards them as fast as their wings let them.

"Run!" Pikachu exclaimed and ran away, followed by Danny and Poochyena, the 3 reaching a desert that wasn't too far away from the forest. The poor gray puppy was so exhausted that eventually started slowing down, tripped and fell over. Pikachu and Danny didn't notice at first and hid behind a big rock.

"Whew! I thought we wouldn't make it" Pikachu said while sitting down.

"In fact, both of us just did it. Poochyena is still there" he said worriedly and ran towards the puppy. Pikachu just looked at Danny from behind. Poochyena tried to get up, but his exhaustion put him down on the sand. The swarm surrounded him.

"It's your end" one said ,flew a little far from him to prepare their attacks and flew back to Poochyena. He covered his head with both paws and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. However, when he felt none, he slowly looked up, still scared. His eyes widened when he saw a hurt Umbreon in front of him.

"A-are you all right?" Danny asked slowly while stumbling to stay up. Tears formed in his yellow and red eyes and sobbed weakly.

"Well, that was a stupid thing to make" a bee said. Danny looked back at the bees.

"I have…gone through…harder things" he taunted.

"We don't care at all. Now we will get rid of both of you" 2 of the bees said and prepared again, but they suddenly got hurt by electricity.

"R-Retire g-guys" one said and they all managed to fly away. Poochyena looked at the rock where Pikachu had been hiding and saw him running towards the hurt Umbreon. When Pikachu reached him, Danny wasn't able to stay up and fell.

"Oh Umbreon! I-I'm sorry! If only I had accompanied you before, nothing of this had happened" complained Pikachu while crying weakly.

"I-It's also my fault. You would be fine if I hadn't tripped" said Poochyena while rubbing Danny with one of his paws. Danny opened one eye and looked at the sad Pokémon.

"H-hey guys…I'm fine. As I told the bees before, I had gone through more painful things" Danny tried to coax them, but he failed.

"No Umbreon. Please forgive us" the 2 said at the same time. Danny gave a weak smile before losing his consciousness.

* * *

"U-ugh…what…happened?" Danny asked, and got up, gasping at the unexpected pain he felt on his back. Slowly, he turned around and noticed a big leaf covering where he was hurt.

'Pikachu and Poochyena' he thought with a smile and heard his name being called.

"Oh Umbreon! You woke up" said Poochyena

"We searched for something to protect your wound and found that leave" explained Pikachu. Danny nodded and slowly got up, being helped by the Pokémon.

"Thanks guys" he thanked and looked around. They were in a cool cave in the desert. Danny got worried when he saw the sky was now dark. Poochyena seemed to notice his worry and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's just that is night time" he explained, a sigh escaping from Danny's lips.

"We will stay here until morning arrives, as it is quite unsafe out there" said Pikachu as he walked towards the mouth of the cave and looked outside.

Now that Danny had the time, he thought of the darkness he saw hours ago, trying to find some kind of answer, without getting a clue.

Pikachu suddenly remembered something and turned around to look at Danny.

"Umbreon?"

"Hm?" he asked, curious.

"When we were being attacked by the Beedrills, why did you taunt them? I mean, those Pokémon are quite aggressive, and by doing that you got hurt" he asked, making Danny gasp weakly.

'The truth is that I really didn't know that they would react like that. Even the ghosts in he Ghost Zone are a little more pacific' he thought and shook his head.

"It's my style" he replied. Pikachu thought for a moment before nodding.

"Umbreon, watch out!" Poochyena exclaimed as he ran behind him. He looked around and saw a strange mouse with big brown spikes in it's back and big claws looking at them with red eyes. It raised one of it's claws and tried slashing, but Danny dodged the attack.

"Let's go!" he ordered and ran after Pikachu and Poochyena got out of the cave. When he reached Pikachu, he looked at him.

"It's quite strange. Sandslashs are very docile, even though a Pokémon has trespassed their territory" he explained and looked behind at a running Sandslash.

"Then something is very wrong in here" Danny pointed out while running.

"We can't escape forever from him: They are way too fast for us" complained Poochyena.

"We did nothing to you, please stop!" he tried to convince the Pokémon, but the Sandslash didn't seem to listen and tried slashing again. Danny sighed.

'I didn't want to have a fight, as I still don't know how to control my powers, but I guess there is no other way'

"Then it will be a fight" said Poochyena with a small smile in his face, and the trio stopped, facing at the mouse-like-hedgehog.

* * *

**Ok, explanation time. Again, I'm TERRIBLE SORRY for not updating any faster, but I had some tests (pretty hard, I admit) and I had to study A LOT -_-. I hope the length of this chapter made up for the so slow update.**


	8. We meet again

**Ok guys I'm sorry for updating so slow but I really had no idea of what to put next. But do not worry, as your wait has finally ended! Lol. Now on the story**

**Chapter 8: We meet again**

The Sandslash seemed happy with the proclaimed battle and so it started slashing the air wildly to get prepared for the fight. Pikachu's cheeks sparked a little, and Poochyena showed it's small fangs. Because this was still a strange experience for the Umbreon he just gulped but gave the furious Pokémon a brave look.

"Ok guys, let's get started!" exclaimed Pikachu and ran towards the mouse, being followed by the gray puppy and the black cat. The Sandslash didn't move, waiting for the trio to reach it, and as soon they were close enough it dug a hole in the sand and dove. Pikachu was the first to stop and look inside the hole.

"Darn…be careful; as you don't know where it will come out" he warned as he looked around fast. Poochyena scratched the sand, even though he clearly knew it would be almost impossible to give a hit to the elusive Pokémon. Danny copied Pikachu's movements and started walking around, getting more nervous as the seconds passed. A minute passed, and nothing happened.

"We must have won! I'm pretty sure the Sandslash was too scared too fight by himself" said Pikachu happily as he walked towards the gray cub and stretched their paws. However, Danny wasn't celebrating, as he could feel something was coming up. When something touched gently his head he looked up, noticing the air had got agitated by some floating sand.

'A sandstorm is coming by' he thought and looked at the still celebrating Pokémon.

"Uh guys… I don't want to be pessimistic, but the fight has just started" he warned. When both creatures turned around to look at Danny, he heard something below both of them. As it was making it's way too fast, he only managed to push them aside. At first, Pikachu and Poochyena were totally puzzled, that was until they saw the tip of Sandslash's sharp claws, which made a deep cut in Danny's left eye. Still, Danny stood up and growled weakly. The incoming sandstorm worsened quickly, badly hitting the trio. Danny felt energy building up in his throat, and when Sandslash ran towards him, he released the energy as a strong dark beam. The mouse fell over and didn't move for a few seconds. Pikachu and Poochyena were surprised.

"That was cool! How did you do that?" asked Poochyena with a big smile drawn on his cute face.

"I don't have any clue of how, but it is not done yet. Help me guys" he told them, getting energetic nods from the Pokémon who then ran towards him. Sandslash opened it's red eyes, blinking several times to adjust it's focus, and got up when he was able to see the 3 creatures.

"You…going…pay…" it finally talked and lifted up it's claws, which were enveloped in a ghostly aura. Danny felt a shiver travel through his body and saw the too familiar blue wisp escape from his lips. Sandslash ran as fast as it legs let him and started slashing quickly. Umbreon, Poochyena and Pikachu had troubles in evading it's swift attacks, specially with the sandstorm getting worse and worse. The mouse's eyes flashed for a millisecond, built up gray energy on it's clawed paws and stood there. The 3 Pokémon looked worriedly at the Sandslash and didn't notice some sand slowly making it's way towards their legs. When they less expected it, they felt their feet wrapped. To try to break free, Pikachu used a thunderbolt, completely useless against the ground attack. Poochyena bit it, just too feel a very strong toothache. The sandstorm hit strongly their bodies, getting weak gasps from everybody. Danny tried to walk towards the mouse-like-hedgehog, but at every move the sand dug deeper into him. He tried his best to build up energy again, but the later attack had left him without energy.

"I can't believe we lost so easy and fast to a Sandslash!" complained Pikachu while it gritted his teeth. "I mean, I have gone through harder situations, and won" Danny nodded and sighed.

'This really reminds me of that time when Undergrowth took over Amity Park; Tuck and I were tied up to his strong vines, about to lose' he let the memory go through his mind while thinking for a strategy. However, another blue wisp that escaped from his mouth once more made him lose his focus. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Sandslash surrounded with a ghostly aura, the same it had on both of it's claws, and it was completely paralyzed, energy built up in it's paws. A ghost appeared behind the tied up trio, but Danny was the only one to notice it as his ghost sense alerted him. When he turned around, he noticed the same ghost he met days ago, the one who attacked him the night before he was transported to the Pokémon world.

"Y-You!" exclaimed angrily, and also shocked, Umbreon, attracting the distracted Pokémon.

"Well, if it is a surprise to see you here" it said and laughed darkly for a few seconds.

"Wait…How it is that you recognize me?" asked Danny, puzzled.

"Because I can tell by the energy you released on my slave. I just had the feeling it was you" it replied. "I never thought my powers would give you…a radical change, but you don't suppose a threat to our plans, so it doesn't matter" It lifted it's hand, followed by a stomping mouse. The sand agitated once more, causing an earthquake. More of the soft sand enveloped the Pokémon, except for the floating ghost. The specter looked at the suffering Pokémon as they struggled to break free, without any success.

"I-If I am not a t-treat to y-you, then w-why are you t-trying to g-get rid of me?" asked Danny, making the ghost start thinking.

"Just for fun, but now that I think of it, I will give you an opportunity" it snapped it's fingers, Danny feeling how the sand around him disappeared. The ghost Pokémon threw a small shadow ball at the air, which got bigger and formed a shield around the 2. Umbreon walked towards the shield and touched the shield, just to get weakly shocked by it.

"You won't be able to get out of here, not until we have a fight" it threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Danny, madness notable in his voice. The ghost didn't reply and just flew towards Danny. Pikachu, with the few breath he had, spoke to Danny.

"U-Umbreon…there's no way you will w-win against D-Dusknoir: He is way too strong for you" he told Danny worriedly as he struggled again. Danny was able to hear, but not to reply as the specter tried punching Danny, being avoided. Dusknoir's red eye flashed, making Sandslash wake up and make copies of itself, gray energy still focused on it's claws, and stepped in front of the trapped Pokémon. Danny was too busy dodging punches to notice Sandslash's doings.

"It seems you still have a lot to improve, dear boy. Even though I understand you are still a newbie, I won't have compassion towards you" Dusknoir said and prepared another shadow ball. Danny closed his eyes and focused his best, managing to fire another dark beam, which crashed with the thrown ball. Dusknoir was at first shocked but then calmed down.

'He won't be able to win against that' thought as he waited for the impact. Danny's energy drained down, and so his dark beam. He breathed hard, but didn't stop the attack. The ghost got bored and disappeared. Danny looked at the reappearing ghost with the corner of his eyes, but wasn't able to dodge a swift punch threw towards his stomach. Not being able to keep a yell, he screamed and immediately stopped his attack, receiving the previous attack.

'W-Wow…besides being a strong ghost he is also very smart' thought worriedly as he did his best efforts to stay up. Dusknoir let out a deep sigh.

"You wasted your chance to show me your power, so it is over" he then snapped his fingers again. Sandslash nodded and made his copy release the accumulated attack towards the duo, getting strong screams from them. As if the mouse wasn't satisfied he lifted his paws, the sand transforming into solid rocks, and threw them at the Pokémon, making them faint.

"U-Ugh…that's…dirty playing!" complained Danny as he felt weakened. Dusknoir looked at him and shook it's head.

"No boy, that is using strategies. There's no need to use brutal force if you use your brain. I had the battle planned, so there was no way you or your friends could win" he presumed as he started laughing. Danny hated to admit it, but he had lost against a ghost with no much strength, instead a great mind. Not even his darker self form was stronger than the one he was facing right now. His friends were badly hurt because he did nothing to save them. With those feelings and thoughts racing on his mind, he felt guilty: Very few times he would have that feeling on his heart, as he was accustomed to fighting by using the power of his attacks, nothing more at all. With the small energy he had, he turned around to see the fainted and bleeding Pokémon that had helped him before.

"Now you will suffer the same destiny as them" said Dusknoir as he started sending the same swift punches towards the hurt Danny, who was just able to dodge 2 punches, and then receive the rest. The ghost stopped after a minute had passed and built up electric energy on his hands. Danny was just able to look as the attack got stronger and closed his eyes tight. The anger inside him grew bigger, and, to his own surprise, he slowly got up and looked at the ghost, with a determined look on his face. When the attack was strong enough, Dusknoir thought, he fired the laser, not expecting Danny's rings to glow and produce a shield around him, which deflected his attack. His fur turned white, his rings yellow, and his eyes green. Dusknoir gasped and subconsciously backed away. Danny looked down and was happy to notice the change.

'Maybe this are my ghost powers!" he thought happily and looked back at the still shocked ghost. From his mouth emerged a green blast, the same he would commonly fire when he was in his ghost form. That was just enough to prove that the shield, the fur color change and the blast were his own ghost powers: They hadn't disappeared, even though he had transformed into a Pokémon. Dusknoir regained his serious look.

"Ok, I admit I was surprised at the very first time, as it wasn't on my plans, but still I won't lose to you, no matter what!" said Dusknoir, determine while clenching his fists. The shield seemed to have restored Danny's energy.

"Then let's get the fight started!" he yelled and ran towards Dusknoir as soon as the shield around him disappeared.

* * *

**Music is a wonderful thing, as it gave me lots of ideas for the next chapter. THANK YOU DEAR MUSIC. *clears throat* Ok, I am really grateful for the almost 3 thousand hits, 17 favorites and 16 alerts! Thank to you guys, so much! That also inspires to keep this up. And I am so sorry if the fight wasn't that long, but I just wanted to put that Dusknoir was so smart he made fights smaller...Or that's what he thought until Danny screwed up his plans. Please R&R!**


	9. Second round

**Ok, I'M REALLY SORRY I'M UPDATING 1 MONTH LATER! But I had to study for the hardest exams in the whole school year, so I had no time for writing chapter 9, and had a big writer's block. But now that the vacations are starting, I will have enough time for finishing this fic. Let's get started**

**Chapter 9: Second round**

Danny was confident in that he would win with his well-known powers against Dusknoir. In the other hand, the ghost couldn't stop getting surprised by the fact that Danny still had his ghost powers, but had to pretend he wasn't. The battle would get too harder for both Pokémon, Dusknoir thought, because if one of them released a ghost attack against the another, it would be too painful.

'At least that boy doesn't know that that is our weak point, and I'm sure I won't let him find it out before I attack' the ghost thought confidently and just looked patiently at his opponent, trying to read his movements. Danny didn't move for some minutes because he was suddenly debating in his mind about his powers.

'What if they don't work in the time I need them? Are these really my ghost powers, or are they part of Umbreon's? How do I activate them?' were the questions that repeated over and over in his mind. Dusknoir was getting bored and impatient about the silence that was surrounding them, not even Pikachu or Poochyena moving, and wanted so urgently to start already, but if he wanted a smart battle, patience was vital. The Umbreon noticed the still unconscious Pokémon with the corner of his eyes and turned around a little to have a better look of them. Both of them were bleeding and had scratches all over their bodies, and were surrounded by sharp rocks. Sandslash just looked at the hurt and fainted duo very satisfied.

Because Danny was a bit distracted, Dusknoir, tired of waiting, threw a swift punch at Umbreon, who turned around and glared at Dusknoir.

'Darn it! I forgot he is now a ghost type, so Fight attacks won't work' the ghost scolded himself in his mind, and, as if Danny had read his mind, smiled.

"Where did the intelligent guy go?" he taunted and tried tackling the ghost, without any success.

"Well boy, it seems that you also have got lots of things to learn from here" Danny concentrated and fired a green ecto-blast towards the ghost, who put up and shield and tried reflecting the attack. It was useless as the blast performed the shield and badly hurt him.

"I learn fast" the Umbreon presumed and kept firing blasts towards the surprised ghost, who managed to avoid most of the attacks.

'I have underestimated a bit the kid. Maybe he has got the point of the ghost attacks…' He suddenly stopped and looked at the sky, a puzzled look on his face.

'Wait a second…These attacks…aren't ones I have seen before. They aren't Pokémon attacks' started reasoning. Even though Danny's attacks did decent damage, they were draining lot of energy from him, and he couldn't keep on faster. Dusknoir was taken back to reality by a strong blast hitting his stomach. Not standing the attack, he slowly fell. Danny noticed that his unique red eye flashed again for a millisecond before being unconscious.

"With my ghost powers back, these guys aren't that difficult to defeat" whispered to himself and looked around. Unfortunately for him, the shield was still surrounding both Pokémon. He tried once more to get out, getting hurt. As the seconds slowly passed he felt more and more tired, almost like fainting. But he had to save his friends before losing consciousness, and so he kept trying attacking the shield. Being busy doing this, he didn't notice Sandslash walking through the shield quietly. A ghostly aura surrounded his sharp claws, and then bowed down to the fainted Dusknoir. Gently, he touched his head, the aura surrounding the ghost. Dusknoir got up and looked at Danny, who was panting heavily.

Sandslash slowly approached Danny and lifted up it's paw to attack, but Dusknoir shook it's head. The look in the mouse's face indicated that he was frustrated, but didn't disobey his 'master's' orders and walked out of the shield.

The aura Sandslash gave Dusknoir was still surrounding him, healing slowly his wounds.

"D-Don't worry…Pikachu…Poochyena…I will help you…no matter what" Dusknoir heard Danny's wishes, who then got up slowly and tried attacking the shield once more. Dusknoir's stomach opened, revealing a strange mouth, and he flew towards the tired Umbreon. When he was close enough, the ghost quickly closed the mouth and grabbed one of his paws. Gasping at the sudden unexpected pain, he turned around and noticed the biting ghost.

"W-What? You were supposed to be fainted by my attacks" cried Danny, completely incredulous, earning a devil laugh from the ghost.

"Even though I didn't expect you to get these strange powers at the last moment, neither to get weakened by a newbie, I have lots of plans that makes me win this fight, no matter what, so that minutes you thought you had your victory were just the start for my strategies" Dusknoir then started hurting Danny with electricity* badly. Danny tried to break free, without any success.

When the memory of his hurt friends came to his mind, he got mad once more, his tail suddenly shining. By instinct, Danny swung his tail the most he could and hurt the ghost's stomach, forcing it open. Danny tried to stand on his hurt feet, but because it was still injured, he fell over. The ghostly aura around the ghost quickly healed his wound. Deciding to keep on the battle, the tired Umbreon concentrated energy on his mouth and on his tail, and at first fired a dark green beam, which the ghost managed to endure for a few milliseconds before getting tired and receiving just a bit from the attack. Danny's second attack was to swing his tail. Dusknoir managed to concentrate dark energy on one of his hands on time and transform it into a sword to block Danny's Iron Tail.

Both Pokémon kept swinging their sword and tail for more than 5 minutes, none of them getting a scratch from the other's attack. Danny considered this scene as a good opportunity to practice a little his Pokémon powers. That's why he just kept swinging instead of firing a beam.

Dusknoir got eventually bored, so he transformed back his dark sword into a ball and tried firing it at Danny, but because he just kept swinging, the attack was ignored.

'Darn! This boy is knowing the ropes bit by bit as time passes! If I keep doing this, he will take it lightly' started getting worried the ghost. Danny, too tired now, stopped and landed on his 4 paws. Big mistake, he fell over again.

Dusknoir smiled, seeing this small chance as his opportunity to badly injure Danny, and fired a shadow ball. Dusknoir was expecting a strong yell from the hurt Umbreon, but just heard a weak gasp. Incredulous, he looked at his hands.

'What? If my math's aren't wrong, a ghost attack is one of the strongest and one of the most effective against a ghost Pokémon. Something's not right'

Now was Danny's turn to approach Dusknoir. Remembering he could bite, he ran towards the deep-in-thought ghost, opened his mouth and bit the antenna in his head. Gasping at the pain, the ghost looked up and saw Danny. Knowing Danny was using a Dark attack against him, he tried to take him off of his head, but the Umbreon was biting hard. Dusknoir tried attacking Danny with psychic waves, but he seemed unharmed by the attack. The now frustrated ghost had no other option but to electrocute his rival. One second after feeling the attack, he immediately jumped back and panted.

"If biting is what you wish, then it will be" Dusknoir declared as he opened his stomach again. Danny had to go with that because he was too tired to use a non-physical attack. He once more opened his mouth and ran towards Dusknoir, who was also flying towards him.

'This is not that fair. Dusknoir's mouth is way bigger than mine, I will have to stay alert' thought Danny while trying to bite the ghost. Dusknoir tried firing a shadow and a dark balls at the same time, hoping to inflict the most damage, but the Umbreon endured the hit.

'Indeed this is quite strange. Those attacks would make a ghost faint at the instant. This boy is very strong to endure those hits'

Danny was somehow scared. Dusknoir was most of the time in deep thoughts, making Umbreon think that he was making another strategy, or figuring a way to defeat him easily. Danny had tried many times to activate the healing shield, but whenever he tried, he would feel a strange and strong pain in his body. However, he decided to use his distraction as an advantage and used another Iron Tail towards Dusknoir. But suddenly, Sandslash got out of the sand and hit Danny's left eye with it's sharp claws, making a big scar on it. Danny growled and lowered his head, looking at some blood drops falling from his hurt eye. Angry, he looked up and tackled the mouse.

In an attempt to escape, Sandslash tried slashing Umbreon's right eye, but he had noticed it's intentions on time and lowered his head, gasping from the strong slashes. Dusknoir was no longer thinking, instead watching the fight. Danny and the mouse started tackling themselves, occasionally firing dark beams or steel balls. As the smart Pokémon Dusknoir was, he wanted to take advantage and knock out Umbreon, but he just wanted to see how his slave battled the fight. At his eyes, Sandslash was wining easily. The spiked-mouse started another sandstorm inside the shield and started moving faster. Danny just could see the ghost, who seemed unaffected by the storm. So he changed his target and fired a dark beam at Dusknoir. Unfortunately for Danny, Sandslash was expecting that attack and protected his master. Danny concentrated energy, almost ready to attack again, but before he was able to release it, the ghost snapped it's fingers. The mouse got out of the shield, concentrated a gray aura in it's paws and looked at the fainted Pokémon duo, his look showing his intentions to attack the helpless Pokémon.

"Ok boy, this fight has gone longer that you or I could have wished, so let's make a deal. If you fail to accomplish it, the ones who will be paying the consequences are your so loved friends" Danny sighed. It was one of the few times he was forced to do something so that his friends or family wouldn't get hurt. He lowered his head and didn't say a word. Dusknoir thought of that action as a yes.

"As you know" he started, meanwhile Danny's feet were trapped by the sand again "I am an intelligent Pokémon who doesn't like to fight. That's where strategies take place. However, when I put one towards you, they seem to fail every time. Never in my life a plan has failed, and all because of you. So I want to take you with my boss to study you and finally get your weak point" Danny was really paying attention to Dusknoir's word, because he was more focused on the Sandslash.

"You are coming with me" ordered Dusknoir, now attracting Danny's attention. Just when the Umbreon was about to protest, the ghost shook his finger.

"Remember, if you deny, then your friends will die" he threatened. The sand in his feet dug deeper, making Danny gasp and get tired.

Again, Dusknoir had played smartly, and very dirt. Now his decision would affect…well…almost everything he had in the Pokémon world. Feeling defeated, he nodded. Satisfied with the received answer, Dusknoir put down the shield that was surrounding them. The sand around his feet started to slowly unwrap him, while Sandslash was looking at Danny, checking that he wouldn't escape as soon as he was fully released. Danny had other plans, however.

When the sand disappeared, he ran towards Sandslash and tackled him, putting a foot on it's chest so that he wouldn't move. Umbreon turned around and looked at a puzzled Dusknoir.

"Well…I'm not planning to go anywhere, now that your slave is immobilized" he said with a smile on his face.

'This boy is full of surprises; he never ceases to amaze me' thought Dusknoir as he saw how Danny fought to keep Sandslash on the sand.

"Oh dear boy. You may think this is over now, and that I won't obtain that I want, but I, Dusknoir, always win" with those words said, Sandslash quickly curled up in a ball and started slashing very fast the poor Umbreon, who was cornered and unable to move. Finally, after 2 minutes of enduring swift and strong attacks, Danny fainted, scratches all over his body, and badly bleeding.

"Well done, my slave. Let's take him to the boss" ordered gently Dusknoir. The mouse nodded and uncurled to reveal the badly hurt Pokémon, whose skin had returned back to the known black, and his rings were blue again. At first the ghost felt bad for the Umbreon, but shook his head and flew towards the forest, followed by the mouse carrying the fainted Danny.

Dusknoir was deep in thought, curious about Umbreon's abilities, when suddenly he was waken up by a loud metal sound, that was intensifying more and more. Soon, the 2 Pokémon had to cover their ears because it was too loud. Sandslash let go of Danny while it covered it ears with it's claws. They didn't notice a silver bird fly by and grab Danny. When the cry stopped, they looked around and noticed he was missing.

"Why you let go of him? Now let's go search him!" ordered angrily the ghost, receiving a nervous nod from Sandslash. They walked around the desert a bit, and when they reached the place where the hurt Pokémon were, they didn't found anything but a trail of blood that mysteriously disappeared after a few steps.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger! Who took Danny? Was it somebody good, or bad? What happened with his partners? *Clears throat* Ok, again I apologize for not updating any faster, but the exams were very hard, anyways, I hope the length of the chapter made up for the SO SLOW update. Thank you guys for the ****3,491**** views, 18 alerts and 20 favorites! I really hope this story still lives within you…really! Thanks! Please R&R!**

***I have searched on several Pokémon pages and found out Dusknoir can use 2 electric attacks "Charge Beam" and "Thunderpunch", but in here I invented that he knew "Spark".**


	10. Help has come over

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10: Help has come over**

The silver bird kept flying with Danny on it's beak and 2 Pokémon on it's claws. It had passed the desert and the forest, and it was flying over a small lake. It was focused on the ground, looking for a place to land safely, when suddenly it heard a voice that was well-known for it.

"Sked!" The bird looked at the man who called it, who was in front of a small but beautiful home, and slowly but carefully flew down. The man's happy face changed to a worried expression when he noticed the 3 hurt Pokémon the bird was carrying. When the bird was close enough to the man, it hovered in front of him, waiting for it's friend to pick up the Pokémon.

"Luke! Dani! Bring up the first-aid kit! We have some hurt Pokémon!" The man heard noises inside the house. Few seconds after, a young boy and a teen got out, a small metallic suitcase, some towels and comfortable beds in their hands. The bird gently put down Danny in the biggest bed, and the others in the smallest ones. The boy got closer to the bird, who had landed, and petted it.

"Thanks Skarmory" he said, receiving a happy cry from the bird. Meanwhile, the teen and the man went inside, put down the beds and started taking out medicines from the kit.

"Could you please come here to help us Luke?" called the man.

"In coming dad!" shouted back Luke as he ran inside and looked at the suffering Pokémon.

"Dani. Give me the alcohol" the teen nodded, took out a small bottle and gave it to the man.

"How are they, dad?" she asked a little worriedly.

"The little guys are badly hurt, maybe because they were hit by sharp rocks; however they will heal quick, so not to worry about them. The one that we really need to take care of is this Umbreon. It has got several deep scratches all over his body, the worst ones in it's head. It's paw is severally hurt, almost like broken, and it has a big scar in it's left eye. Maybe this Umbreon had a harsh fight against a Pokémon with sharp claws like Scyther and, even though it did it's best efforts, lost. Thank goodness Sked was flying around it and this guys, so we can help them"

"But dad" complained Dani "You know that we don't have so much medicine to attend the 3 Pokémon. I know we just started this healing business, but because we are still new, we need help from the Pokémon Centers right now" Her dad sighed in defeat.

"If only we had more money to buy a bigger house and more medicine, we would heal them. But you are right, we have to call them" He stood up and walked towards a telephone attached to the wall besides the door.

"Sister! I wanted to attend them, specially the badly hurt one" Luke groaned while pointing at the still fainted Danny.

"Don't you think I didn't want to too? We **need **help from the nurses right now, but later you will see that we will be able to help any Pokémon" explained his sister a little angrily, but also calmly. She knew that his small brother was the kind of guys who wanted to help. Their dad returned back with them.

"They said they would arrive here in a few minutes" he reported to his children, disappointment clearly noticed in his voice. His son came close to him and hugged one of his strong arms.

"I know how you feel dad. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure the nurse will let us see them" he tried to cheer up, and indeed succeeded.

"Yes Luke. Let's hope them health" Few minutes later, they heard a siren getting louder and clearer. Soon it stopped, followed by a weak knock at the door.

"I will open" said the man as he walked towards the door and slowly opened it. A beautiful woman with strange pink hair was in the front.

"Nurse Joy here to help the hurt Pokémon" she claimed as she took out a small notebook.

"So…they are an Umbreon, a Pikachu and a Poochyena, right?" The man just replied with a nod. He saw behind the nurse pink Pokémon with special beds getting out of a white ambulance which were walking slowly towards the house. Nurse Joy and the man stepped aside so that they could go in. Luke was looking at the fainted Pokémon sadly.

"Guess this is goodbye…for now" he whispered and saw the pink Pokémon pick up very carefully each Pokémon, put them in the beds and walked outside.

"We can visit them as we always do, right?" asked the man. The nurse smiled energetically.

"Of course! You are always welcome" she confirmed and waved her hand. The man waved back and felt his children walk to his side and also say goodbye to the nurse and the Pokémon. The Skarmory was looking everything from the roof and wasn't satisfied with staying there, so it flapped it's wings and followed the now driving ambulance.

"Sked! Take care!" yelled Dani. Skarmory turned around, nodded weakly and kept flying.

"Heh, I'm so proud about that bird. We are so lucky to have it helping us" commented the man as he saw the silver spot get smaller and smaller as it flew away.

* * *

The ambulance had arrived to it's destiny hours ago. The Skarmory was waiting outside the Pokémon Center, hoping the 3 would get better.

Inside, Poochyena, Pikachu and Umbreon were in a big room, several cables attached to their bodies. The nurse was checking the status of each Pokémon in special machines. She took out from a table a bottle with medicine, got closer to the smallest duo and applied the thing with a piece of cotton, receiving weak gasps from them. Pikachu was the first one to open his eyes slowly.

"Well, at least they are healing quick" she whispered as she walked back to the machines and typed in some information. Pikachu blinked several times and looked around. He saw the big white room, cables in the ground, a transparent window…and Poochyena and Danny by his side. Poochyena was snoring weak and peacefully. With little effort Pikachu got up and shook gently Poochyena.

"Hey wake up" he whispered. Poochyena yawned deeply, got up and stretched itself. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where…"

"We are at a Pokémon Center" replied Pikachu before the puppy completed his sentence.

"Oh that's great. But how it is that we are here?" he asked, but just received a sigh from Pikachu.

"I just remember we were in the desert, looking at Umbreon and Dusknoir fight, when we were knocked out by that Sandslash…" Pikachu replied as he rubbed his head. He suddenly remembered Danny and turned around. He was groaning weakly from the pain all over his body. Poochyena followed Pikachu's look and noticed the weak Danny. Slowly, the 2 Pokémon walked towards him and shook him gently. Danny didn't wake up, instead groaned painfully.

"Oh Umbreon…" said Pikachu sadly as he put a small paw of his in Danny's head. Poochyena was looking down, feeling a bit guilty for the wounds. The mouse Pokémon noticed him and sighed.

"Don't worry. He may be pretty beaten up, but we are at a Pokémon Center. The nurse will help him" he coaxed, getting a sigh from Poochyena.

"I know that. It's just that…I can't take this guilty feeling out of my mind" he explained as he carefully put his head in Danny's back and sobbed quietly. Pikachu said nothing, because he did not know what to say. To be honest, he also felt guilty, thinking that Umbreon was like that because he tried to save them, but he failed. They were so focused in the beaten Pokémon they didn't notice nurse Joy coming in.

"So you have waken up. That's good to know" she said and patted them, now attracting their attention. She saw Poochyena crying and she became sad, feeling bad for the poor puppy.

"Don't feel bad Poochyena. Your friend will be healed up, no matter what. I can assure that to you" She looked at Pikachu curiously.

"For some reason I think I know you" she kept looking at the yellow mouse for a few seconds, trying to remember something. "That's right, you really remind me of Ash's Pikachu. He was training in route 111 days ago, but I haven't seen him since then" Pikachu's ears lowered and sighed deeply, focusing on Joy.

"I **am **Ash's Pikachu. He was taken over by darkness; we need to find him!" he told Poochyena, who gave the mouse a puzzled look.

"Well anyways, I will take your friend to the special room. His wounds are terrible" she unhooked the wires attached to Umbreon, picked him up and started walking outside the room.

"By the way" she stopped before exiting the room and turned around to look at the 2 Pokémon "You will receive visitors later" she informed and then got out. They didn't care about visitors, just had mind for Danny. What had impacted them the most was the scar on his eye. Compared to him, they were healthy, just some scratches and hits.

* * *

Pikachu and Poochyena stared at the window of their room for several minutes, waiting for the nurse to come with Danny and tell them he would just need rest. Suddenly, they heard footsteps getting closer. They got impatient, thinking the nurse was coming. Indeed she was, but not with Danny in her hands, instead with 3 persons: A man, a teen and a small boy. She walked inside, unhooked their cables and opened the door so that they could go out. Carefully, because they were still hurt due to the rocks, they jumped down of the bed and walked outside. Poochyena looked at the Center so surprised; it was his first time in there. Pikachu giggled, enjoying the puppy's curiosity.

"Here they are, quite healthy. In 3 days they will be fine" she was explaining to the 3 persons meanwhile.

"Glad to know that" said the man.

"You called us in good time, Mr. Chris" she said with a smile on her face. Christopher sighed in relief. Luke tip-toed slowly towards another room, where Umbreon was being attended. When he reached it, he looked around through the window with much difficulty, and saw him resting in a big bed. Pikachu noticed him and walked towards the focused boy. Pikachu prepared to jump towards his shoulder, and after a few seconds, he jumped the highest he could. Gasping at the pain from his scratches, he only reached Luke's left arm.

"What the-?" he looked down and noticed Pikachu trying his best to climb up. Luke smiled, picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Pikachu smiled, thanking the boy, and looked at the window. Danny had a small mask covering his mouth and nose, hooked cables all around his body, and small robots were spraying a strange substance in his wounds. His left hind paw was covered by a plaster.

The 2 stayed there, looking at the window, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Luke! I told you not to walk over there!" scolded his dad.

"Darn it…I'm sorry dad" he complained as he walked towards him, very frustrated.

"That Umbreon is pretty bad. It will take half a month, more o less, to fully recover" the nurse explained. "But you can visit them whenever you wish" They all heard flaps coming from outside the Center. When they turned around to see, they noticed a silver bird fly inside. The internal part of it's metallic wings was green, Pikachu and Poochyena saw.

"Ah yes, Sked was the one who brought the Pokémon to our home. He is the real hero" Chris explained and petted the bird as soon as it landed.

"Oh, you must be very glad to have a Pokémon like that to help you out" said Joy.

"It isn't our Pokémon, it's just a very good friend of ours" explained Dani. Skarmory flew towards the room where Danny was and landed, looking at him sadly.

"Poor guy. I wished he would wake up, to know he is ok" whispered to itself, when suddenly 2 voices made him turn around.

"We wish too. He is a very good friend of ours. If something happens to him, that stupid Dusknoir will pay" Pikachu growled, small sparks notable in his red cheeks.

"Hey calm down. I'm pretty sure he is jus resting. I think he wouldn't like it if we wanted revenge" calmed down Poochyena, getting a sigh form Pikachu.

"Yes I know you are right…" he said and turned around, wishing the best for Danny's health.

* * *

**Ok, there was no action here, sorry guys, but I just wanted you to know who saved Danny and his 2 friends. You may be asking why I nicknamed that Skarmory "Sked". Well, I formed it by joining together "Skarmory" and "Eamudo", which is it's Japanese (supposedly, from ) name. It is a shiny one, because it has green wings instead of red. (Yay :D 2 shiny Pokémon! I love them!) Thanks for reviewing! That really inspires me guys! **

***BTW, ****Danni99981**, **I have 3,917 hits, 23 favs and 21 alerts ^^.**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Waking up

**Oh my god! It has been a couple of months since I last updated this fic, hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry for not posting the next chapter, but vacations had me a little busy, not no mention an ENORMOUS writer's block. But finally I am BACK! I hope you still like this story even though the BIG delay. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Waking up**

Someone's POV

My eyes had been feeling very heavy, being unable to open them for some time. When I finally could slowly open my eyelids I noticed the room in which I was was very dark. I slowly got up and looked around in hopes of distinguishing something; didn't matter what, it was just to relax me down a bit. For minutes I stayed there, without moving a single muscle, scared and feeling very lonely, almost losing hope of finding something when I suddenly heard a faint cry coming from far. For some reason it sounded somehow familiar to me, that's what maybe motivated me to run towards the noise, which not helped me because it sometimes stopped and I also had to stop in my tracks and hear very concentrated. After what seemed like hours to me I finally started perceiving something that moved. I wasn't sure whether my mind was playing with me or if actually somebody was there. After minutes and minutes of the same black cloak all over the place I saw a white dot over the floor. Was it light? Feeling a little uneasy I started walking towards it. When I was so close to it I couldn't move another step; just stayed there. At first I thought I was really imagining things when I saw a black thing in the "light", but as soon as disappeared I thought I could calm down a bit; I was about to sigh in relief until the cry was heard again, this time very clear. A black cat started revealing itself very timidly. Not knowing what to do or how to react I just stared blankly at the cat, looking at it's yellow eyes. When it's whole body was completely visible I noticed it's blue rings. I scratched my head, trying to remember if I had seen it before. Then it hit me. That was a Pokémon… Umbreon. I started wondering if I was seeing myself in my Pokémon form or if it was another one but very similar. I looked down at myself, and was very happy to see I was a human again. Umbreon walked towards me and started rubbing his head against my leg. I formed a small smile in my face and gently petted it. Looking at it's eyes reminded a lot to me, but I couldn't be very sure; I didn't know where I was or how I ended up here. Few seconds later Umbreon mysteriously disappeared, and I was left alone again. The light quickly vanished along with the black cat. Shivers ran through my back, feeling the darkness surrounding me even more deep.

"Oh look at what we have got here" I heard a voice. I only could distinguish red eyes at the darkness. I clenched my fists and replaced my fear by a serious look.

"No kid, I'm not the one who's going to fight with you" The white spot reappeared and extended a bit, reaching the place where I was standing. That at first surprised me a bit, but then another thing happened. Umbreon appeared once more, shackles in it's four feet, tied to chains from behind the darkness. It was mysteriously pushed closer to me. At first it shook it's head and tried in vain to back up. Then, it started screaming, seemingly in pain, and started glowing brightly. I had to cover my eyes from the light for a few seconds until I felt I could open them again. Umbreon was no longer black with his blue rings; instead it was white with black rings and white eyes with no pupils. It was a scary image of myself, and in it's eyes I saw no emotion.

"Now attack my loyal servant" and with that the now white cat got rid easily of it's shackles; it tackled me with great force, force I didn't know I had. I was pushed and suddenly felt something below my foot. When I was about to try to discover what it was I felt electricity circulating through my body, forcing me to transform to my ghost half. I had really missed my black and white jumpsuit; I hadn't seen it in a week or so. I went intangible and tried to avoid Umbreon's plasma attacks, but I felt as if I was possessed and my hands also threw blasts at the cat. We kept on this for a very long time, barely leaving a scratch on the other one. Then Umbreon changed strategies. He then started firing those dark beams I barely knew how to control properly, and swinging his tail, bringing back to my mind memories of the battle I had with Dusknoir. How long it had been since I fought him? I shook of my mind the question and paid attention to Umbreon's attacks. Their power increased by the second, forcing me to just put up a shield and resist as much as I could. Suddenly, from Umbreon's tip of it's paws emerged small claws. With a new weapon with him, it started using them. That was weird… Umbreon has retractable claws and I didn't know it? A deep scratch that tore part of my jumpsuit took me back to reality. I didn't want to battle him anymore; besides my powers were getting weaker for some unknown reason, or maybe Umbreon was too strong that it made me feel that way, or both options. In an attempt to stop I without harming it I fired an ice blast. At first, as expected, the cat was frozen and unable to move. I turned around and started flying away from him, when I heard something breaking behind me. I looked behind but saw nothing more than pieces of broken ice. Where had the white cat gone? My answer was replied with something sharp piercing my left arm. It was Umbreon. I got a bit more scared when I noticed it's usually small teeth had turned into big fangs. That bite turned me back into my human form. Umbreon sent quick slashes and bites now that I was helpless. I started to think it was stealing my powers, thus transforming him and giving it more power. A cold beam that it sent to my legs somehow confirmed my suspicions. My bottom part was completely frozen, and I couldn't go ghost no matter how much I tried to. The cat suddenly stood up in it's hinder legs and gave me a wicked smile. I started getting more confused as more questions popped in my mind. It is supposed to walk on four feet, so why it suddenly stood up? It's usually slim body was becoming muscular, and a small punch from it was very strong, I felt. How was I supposed to defeat him now, specially when he was getting stronger by the minute? A strange noise coming from Umbreon made me look at it. He was concentrating a dark power in it's paws (I would think is better to say in his claws) and in it's mouth. Just at the moment I was going to receive the attacks the room got very bright. Even though the light was intense I could clearly see Umbreon being pushed away by somebody who I didn't recognize; in fact that was the only thing I couldn't distinguish. Then I heard another voice, this time it was feminine.

"I know you have a lot of questions in your mind, but for know you can't know the answers" before I could even reply it talked once more.

"It's not the time… not yet. In your path you will find the truth. Just be careful chosen one" afterwards there was silence.

"H-Hey! What are you talking about? I don't understand" I screamed as my vision was all of a sudden blurry. I got no reply, not any I heard before falling unconscious and seeing nothing but that strange light that saved me.

* * *

Normal POV

Danny shook a little before opening his eyes… or he tried to open both, but as soon as a sharp pain pierced his left eye he forced it closed again. Because he was just waking up he had to blink several times to focus his sight. He was at a room, probably from a hospital. He didn't really paid attention to his surroundings as he tried to get up to his feet, but something was stopping him. Looking at himself made him realize he had several wires all around his body. He also had a plaster in his left hinder paw. Had big and small scars in his body, but they seemed to be a little healed up. A bit curious to see his surroundings, he turned his head around to face the wires, unhooked them carefully with this mouth and got up. For a moment he had forgotten his paw was hurt and almost fell from the table he was in, but managed to stay in balance. He tried not to put too much pressure on it, and was relieved when he felt a very small pain that wasn't enough to knock him down. With the help of some stacked towels he slowly got down and reached the floor, then looked around. The room, it seemed, hadn't been cleaned in some time, and everything was messy. Several medical instruments were scattered all over the room. When Danny looked up he noticed a broken window. The door of the room was open, giving him less work. When he got out he gasped in surprise. The hospital was very damaged. Windows were broken, wires unplugged and at the floor, walls had big holes in them, and pieces of concrete were also at the floor and beds. Machines were destroyed, and there was total silence. No doors either, except for the one of his room. Danny walked around the hospital, looking at each room as he passed by. The beds were turned around or badly scratched, but there were no other Pokémon there, nor people. When he finished wandering around the whole place, he was very confused but also scared. Not even Pikachu or Poochyena were there. He stayed there, not moving at all, trying to remember. He recalled the fight with Dusknoir he had before, and that strange dream of fighting with himself. Now that he thought about it, he was at the same situation when he was dreaming.

When he moved a step suddenly he heard a loud crash from behind.

"He said that Pokémon was at a Pokémon Center" heard a deep voice coming from the now discovered side of the wall.

"But he didn't say which one. There are so many around here" replied back a feminine voice. Umbreon finally could see the ones who were speaking: a green Pokémon-like-dinosaur with a blue pattern in it's stomach, and a large tail; the feminine voice belonged to what seemed to be a black cat with sharp claws in it's paws and feet, with something like a red fan in its head, a yellow gem in its forehead, and two-like-feathers in it's tail. The dinosaur turned around and spotted Danny.

"Hey Weavile… do you think that's the one the boss told us about?" he asked to the other one. Weavile looked at Danny curiously and formed a wicked smile in her face.

"Well Tyranitar… He said it had strange colors normal Pokémon wouldn't have, but he said nothing about those wounds"

"So that makes things easier for us" Tyranitar started concentrating energy in it's mouth and fired a strong beam, which Umbreon barely managed to avoid. Weavile ran towards Danny and gave him sharp slashes. The attack was too painful for him, forcing him to fall down. Weavile gave a small laugh.

"How do you like my X-scissor attack? Pretty strong huh?" Danny just growled under his breath as he slowly got up. Because his attention was all focused into the black cat he didn't notice Tyranitar closing his eyes and focusing for a long time. Weavile did see him, so she decided to buy some time by distracting the angry cat in front of her.

"Hey Umbreon, how it is that you are at a destroyed Pokémon Center?" Danny was puzzled as how she knew he was there.

"Did somebody tell you I was here?" he asked, curious and angry at the same time. Weavile shrugged.

"That is not of your concern, now reply to me" Danny got more angry.

"That is not of your concern" he repeated Weavile's words, but now that he thought of it, he had been asking himself the same question ever since he woke up from that nightmare. He remembered fighting with Dusknoir for a long time, in an attempt to rescue his friends, and then… nothing, just darkness that was later interrupted with the start of the dream.

"Oh, playing to be the rude guy?" she moved aside. Danny was confused as why she had done that, but when he felt a very strong punch in his chest he understood what were they planning. The pain he had felt when Weavile attacked with her X-scissors returned, but this time more intense. He crashed against an already damaged wall, destroying part of it.

"That was Focus Punch, newbie. It's very powerful, but it needs to charge up" explained the dinosaur proudly. Umbreon had been feeling weak since he opened his eyes, but thanks to the duo's attacks he didn't feel any better now. Besides he was still intrigued as how they had found him and why they were after him. With big effort he got to his feet and sighed deeply. He knew he wouldn't get any answers to his questions, but by now he had to escape from them, and think of a way to rescue his friends. Weavile and Tyranitar surrounded Danny and smiled.

"Now that you are weak you can't avoid our attacks" said the green Pokémon.

"We will defeat you and accomplish the mission we got assigned" with those last words from Weavile both Pokémon started preparing their attacks. Danny was struggling to stay up and his feet wouldn't move. The previous fight had left him in bad conditions and now that he had received some other attacks he felt he was doomed. Just when he was thinking on also attacking himself, a red beam flew right towards Weavile. Danny could feel the heat emanating from the beam. She lost focus of her attack and screamed in pain. Tyranitar was struck by a potent water pump, making him crash towards Weavile. They fell unconscious. Danny looked around but saw nothing more than debris of the Pokémon Center. Not deciding to wait until the duo would wake up he got out of the place somehow slow. He looked up and noticed an almost unreadable "P" at the top of the building. When he turned around and started walking away he heard voices calling him.

"Are you ok?" asked a feminine voice. At his right he noticed a small red fox with six tails. Besides her was a small blue penguin.

"We noticed you were being attacked by those 2 Pokémon and we attacked them from here. They may look strong, but when they received our blasts we noticed how puny they were" Danny was about to say something but the fox interrupted him.

"Ah sorry for not presenting ourselves, my name is Vulpix" she smiled a little.

"And I am Piplup" the penguin said as he pointed at himself, again very proudly "A small Pokémon with great power of water" Danny cleared his throat to call Piplup's attention.

"I am sorry to interrupt your so-perfect presentation, but how did you know I was there?" Piplup stopped and looked at Umbreon, looking very mad.

"We were searching for our trainers when we suddenly heard on the news about an attack to a Pokémon Center, and when polices went to see what had happened they mysteriously disappeared. We thought that, maybe, our trainers could be here, but we found you instead" explained Vulpix as she took a look inside the Center.

"By the way, how it is that you were alone with those two?" asked Piplup curiously. Danny sighed in response.

"The truth is that I don't know. When I woke up I was there all alone. Then this Weavile and Tyranitar came and attacked me, saying that they had a mission; they said nothing about it however" Vulpix kept on looking at the Pokémon Center for a couple minutes before finally looking at Danny.

"Everything has become so strange, and all happened in just a month. Not only trainers and Pokémon had disappeared, but also some places had become so dangerous to go as, once you step on them, you won't get out again. I don't know why we haven't disappeared if this place is supposed to be one of those, even the police was gone" she said concerned as she looked down at the floor very sad.

"Also I have seen Dark Pokémon hanging around some places and taking other Pokémon away" Piplup started explicating "I'm pretty sure the darkness that is expanding in the sky is somehow powering up them and-"

"And giving people strange nightmares" finalized Vulpix for him. Danny was puzzled. If only people was being affected by nightmares, why he had one? He walked around and took a look. At the left of the Pokémon Center there were bicycles and a shop. To the right was a big building with a "Gym" signboard. Some flowers were around. It was a very quiet city.

"What is this place?" asked Danny.

"I don't think it matters now that there is no people nor Pokémon here. This was one of the first cities to be vacated by Dark Pokémon" Vulpix replied as she gave Danny a serious look. "You are one of those stealers right?" Danny was shocked by the question.

"Why do you think I'm one?" he asked. Vulpix still remained serious.

"Let me think about it… because you are a Dark Pokémon?" she said more than asked.

'Am I?' Danny asked himself as he looked at himself. He really did not know anything of Pokémon, but due to his skin color he guessed Vulpix was right.

"But that doesn't mean anything. I-" Vulpix growled more angrily.

"How can **you **say it doesn't mean anything? Every Dark Pokémon does that nowadays!" Danny got angry too, but decided to calm down.

"I'm not like those. I don't even know what happened after I was knocked out in an attempt to save my friends" he explained, trying to convince the red fox.

"And where are your friends?" she asked.

"How can I know that? Haven't I just told you that I was unconscious?" replied Danny, trying to stay calm.

"I can't believe you, not under this circumstances. Before I wouldn't really care, but this Pokémon have become traitors, and they can lie. You could be lying" Vulpix was heating up, literally. Piplup, noticing she was pretty mad, walked towards he discussing duo and stopped between them.

"You two stop fighting already. We won't get to any part if we keep this" the he turned around to face Umbreon "You must be a traitor because you are a-"

"When are you going to understand I'm not a bad Pokémon?" it seemed quite strange for Danny to call himself a Pokémon, because even though physically he was one, mentally he still was human, he thought. Piplup cringed a bit then sighed.

"You know what Vulpix? His words sound very sincere to me. Besides just look at him, he is badly hurt, and you saw he was going to be attacked by other Dark Pokémon. They wouldn't harm each other if they are together in their kidnappings right?" Piplup tried convincing also her.

"What?" asked Danny and Vulpix at the same time, very surprised by the sudden change of opinion from the small penguin. He cringed again.

"Come on, don't tell me it doesn't sound convincing. Every word from Umbreon is very sincere I can feel it" Vulpix pushed away her surprise and replaced it with frustration and doubt. She stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Fine… I guess you are right Piplup" she faced Danny "Yeah your words are very sincere, and you sure don't look like a bad Pokémon"

"Great, now that everything is settled down let's go find about our trainers" Piplup took another sudden decision, not letting the other two puzzled Pokémon think.

"Piplup you sure are acting strange today, is there any the problem?" asked Vulpix. Piplup just shook his head.

"But I think I know why you are suddenly saying it; you are really worried about Dawn, and you just want to find her as soon as possible" Piplup nodded his head very sadly. "So I agree with you, let's get moving now" Vulpix said as she looked at the Pokémon Center for a bit more time.

"Are you going to help us?" she asked Danny somehow impatient. Danny really didn't know what to do. He still didn't think Piplup and Vulpix trusted him enough to go with them; the red fox didn't even sound convincing to let him join them, but he wanted to prove them he wasn't bad. Besides maybe he could find Pikachu and Poochyena in the way. He nodded.

"Um… sure I will help as much as I can; so let's get going" when he turned around he felt something burned his tail. Knowing from who was that attack, he turned around again and growled again at Vulpix.

"What was that for? I wasn't doing anything wrong"

"Yes I know that, I just want to clear you that I'm not totally convinced, but maybe you will be useful" and with that said she walked away. Umbreon sighed and just followed her; Piplup followed them, forming a small strange smile that seemed wicked in his face before walking.

* * *

**Ok I made this chapter more lengthy in compensation for the SO SLOW update. I hope this story still lives within you even though it took me a while to update. But don't worry about next chapter, I already have ideas flowing in my mind, and I assure I will update faster. Do you think you can recognize where Danny, Vulpix and Piplup are at? If I have to give a clue, Third Generation would be it.**

**BlueCalumon: Lol that eye patch thing is crazy… but it wouldn't be a bad idea. I also hadn't thought of Grovyle and Celebi, but it would be cool if I could add them here… I really don't know if I can, but I will see ^^.**


	12. Revealing Truth

**OMG! It has been a whole year since I first posted this story, hasn't it? I hadn't noticed today it would be it's first anniversary until Luxray told me Lol. For some strange reason I lost most ideas for this chapter, and I was going to update it in a couple more days, but I decided to post it now because of it's anniversary. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Revealing truth**

"WHAT? HOW IT IS POSSIBLE THAT YOU HAVE FAILED ME?" said an angry voice. The Pokémon in front of him shivered at the mere thought of a severe punishment coming to them because of their failure.

"W-Well boss… it wasn't our fault" said the big Pokémon.

"Y-Yeah" supported his partner "We suggested you to give us more power, because in our actual-" A very strong punch was heard.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME?" the boss sighed and calmed down… a bit "I thought that you were fully capable of finishing your mission by yourselves, with no need of power. Now you have put my plans in risk, as you couldn't stop that black cat!" After the scolding from the boss just the silence accompanied them. When the boss was about to complain the female Pokémon cleared her throat.

"What's it Weavile?" asked the boss.

"I don't really think our plans are doomed yet. We just need to keep taking Pokémon away until he is completely alone" The boss gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, we could do that; we have many Dark Pokémon by our side; and besides he is badly hurt by now. We could take advantage of that and keep on quite fast; by the time he is somehow healed up he will have to fight alone" said Tyranitar as he clenched one of his small fists and punched lightly a wall. The boss stayed in deep thought for a long while, making Weavile and Tyranitar feel uncomfortable. They had just said that plan that surged in their minds in hopes that their boss would accept it right away and save them. After what seemed like hours the boss gave them a serious look.

"I will think of your plan, but don't put your hopes up" then he started going away. Just when both Pokémon were going to release a sigh of relief the boss glanced at them.

"Don't expect to be free from the punishment" They gulped as the boss finally disappeared.

* * *

The city looked somehow scary; the wind that went through it sounded creepy, and some leaves were moved by it. The Pokémon trio hadn't moved much at all, much more like if they were exploring the city, Vulpix leading Umbreon and Piplup following her. Danny was in deep thought, trying to think how he was stuck at that world. Yes, Dusknoir brought him there, but he was still puzzled of why he was there. He really couldn't remember what had happened before the very first fight with that strange ghost Pokémon, rather than he was at his school. He still didn't know how the Pokémon thing was; the attacks, battles, or that strange red and white capsule. Now that he thought of it, Dusknoir wasn't sucked up when at his school by using the Thermos; maybe it had to do with the fact that Pokémon could only be captured by using that spheres.

Even though he had the company of the red fox and the blue penguin, he still felt alone and uncomfortable. The three kept silence in the small trip, allowing the wind to be the only source of noise. Danny was getting more impatient as the minutes quickly passed by.

"Hey Vulpix, were are we going? We have been going in circles for a long time" Vulpix turned around and glared at Danny, but said nothing. Danny sighed, and that was the last time he dared to pronounce a word. Suddenly he felt something touch slightly his nose. However when he looked up he saw nothing out of ordinary. A small gasp coming from Vulpix made him realize she also noticed the strange thing. She stopped to get a look at the darkened sky. She then looked at Danny a bit worried.

"Did you feel that?" Umbreon nodded weakly. Then another drops fell into their heads.

"It must be raining" he said as he shook his head a bit. Piplup was smiling.

"Yeah! I **love **rain!" he started dancing happily as more rain fell from the sky. Vulpix growled.

"But you clearly now I **don't**!" She looked at a raindrop that fell into her paw. It looked very…strange. It had a dark color and it didn't really felt wet, but rather cold and hard, almost like if it was hailing.

"This rain is very strange, it actually feels like hail; and just look at it's color!" She looked up, telling Danny and Piplup to do the same. The rain had gotten heavier and heavier, badly hurting the red fox.

"I wouldn't know why it only hurts you, but for me it's so great!" Piplup kept on dancing happily around the place, making Vulpix more mad.

"Would you stop doing that? This rain really hurts a lot!" Piplup stopped and sighed deeply before giving a guilty look to her partner.

"I'm sorry, I got very excited about this. We haven't seen the rain in a long while, you know" he said as he rubbed his head very nervous. Vulpix calmed down and gave a deep sigh.

"Yes it's true we haven't felt the rain for a long time, but I don't really like rain, and this one is not common" she turned to face Danny, and then to her friend.

"Well… I can understand somehow why Piplup isn't affected by the rain… but you?" Danny laughed nervously.

"Oh come on. Don't give me that look as if I knew why it doesn't. I'm as puzzled as you" Vulpix was about to reply but a raindrop hitting her head with force made her groan in pain.

"Fine, I believe you" She said quickly to cut the conversation as the hail kept striking. "Let's go find a good place to hide from the rain in the meanwhile. After it's over, we will keep on with the search" Piplup and Umbreon nodded. Danny looked around, looking very confused at the city. It was now somehow destroyed because of the grown raindrops. The Pokémon Center was more dented now thanks to them, and the 'Gym' signboard was knocked down.

"Wow this rain is very heavy! It has badly damaged the places we could hide in!" complained Danny as he got very nervous and worried for Vulpix.

"This is so great! What are we going to do now?" she asked desperate while also looking around. Piplup was in deep thought until an idea stroke him.

"I know what to do!" Vulpix and Danny looked at the penguin "Let's go east to this city! I'm pretty sure there must be a cave or something. Vulpix nodded quickly.

"It's fine for me! Let's go through the trees to avoid some of the rain" she then ran towards the trees and then to the east part, followed by the other two Pokémon. Because the red fox was very worried due to the rain that caused pain to only her she had forgotten that to the city's east there was part of the sea. Until her eyes caught sight of it she screech to a halt.

"There's no way we can get through this sea! It's very deep!" Danny, when he stopped, felt a strong pain pierce his left hinder paw, making him fall. He blinked several times and noticed big rocks to both sides of the beach; the left one seemed a shorter way than the right one. He got slowly to his feet and looked at the worried fox.

"We can cross it without swimming. We can jump in those big rocks!" Vulpix's face illuminated of happiness.

"Good! Let's get moving then!" she ran to the rocks to the left side without thinking twice and swiftly jumped from one rock to another, reaching the shore of the other beach in no time. Piplup, as he was very capable of swimming, dove into the sea and soon reunited with Vulpix. The pain in Danny's left paw was forcing him to stay there without moving, but he had to reach the other shore. He jumped to a rock, and fell. Groaning a bit in pain, he got up and was about to jump to the other rock when suddenly a dark lightning stroke dangerously close to Danny, but fortunately didn't hurt him. To his bad luck, however, the lightning was very powerful to destroy the rocks. Hail touched his hurt paw, making him gasp and trip, falling into the sea. With little effort he swam back to the shore where he had started.

"Umbreon! Are you all right?" asked a concerned Vulpix as she hid in a big tree. Danny shook himself and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm ok" He glanced at the destroyed short-cut. "But I will have to cross from the left path" The raindrop had somehow paralyzed Danny's paw, and it was making it hard for him to run, so he instead walked. Piplup sighed and looked at Vulpix.

"I will go help him. This is getting very dangerous. That tree won't resist for long. You search for a safe place in the meanwhile" Vulpix couldn't say anything else because Piplup was already swimming to the other shore. She was going to starts the search when she suddenly saw the sea moving a bit. She got close to take a look. Big mistake. Piranhas, strange sharks and jellyfishes got out and attacked her with water attacks, fatal for a fire Pokémon. She screamed in pain as she tried to escape from them. The sharks bit her and a poison gas was scattered all around her. Vulpix coughed. Danny noticed she was in danger and looked at Piplup.

"Piplup! Go help her now! Don't worry about me!" he screamed and pushed a little the penguin. However he didn't want to move.

"No! I came here to save-" Danny interrupted angrily.

"**Save me **you say? Oh come on I'm not in danger as she is!" Piplup glared at Danny.

"And what so? I'm not going until I help you" Danny growled angrily.

"I don't need your help! If you won't rescue her, **I will!**" He then started jumping through he rocks as fast as he could. The pain sometimes would make him fall, and trip, almost falling to the sea, but his willpower always helped him up. Piplup sighed and swam, following Danny and trying to grab his paws to stop him from going. He had managed to grab a bit of Danny's paws, almost pulling him into the sea. But still he didn't manage to stop him fully. Danny reached the other shore and ran towards Vulpix, even though his left paw was forcing him to screech to a halt. When he stopped the other Pokémon turned and looked at Danny, then smiled. They stopped surrounding Vulpix and went for Danny instead. When he tackled the sharks and the piranhas their skins hurt him and he was forced to stop for a bit. They all sent their water attacks to Danny with great force. He managed to focus and send a dark aura. Even though it hit, they weren't hit very hard, except for the jellyfishes. Just when they were about to attack once more Umbreon felt something strong building up his throat. His mouth was forced open and a very strong beam was released. Badly hurting the Pokémon, they fell back into the sea. Vulpix, breathing a bit hard, walked towards Danny slowly and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me. I didn't think you would actually help me" Danny got to his feet and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not bad, as I said before. Besides, I don't like to see friends getting hurt" Vulpix smiled at the comment.

"Ok then, let's go search a place to stay. Those Pokémon hurt pretty bad and it's still hailing" She nodded and walked around. Danny looked at the big rocks settled at the beach, but couldn't really move. That attack had used most of his energy and he was very tired. Suddenly a very small hole caught his attention. Feeling that some of his energy was back he walked towards the rock and looked through.

"Vulpix I think I have found something!" Vulpix ran to his side and looked at the rock. Danny closed his eye and focused, then tackled the small hole with force, extending the size of the hole.

"That's a good place. Well done Umbreon" she laughed happily as she walked in. Danny smiled and went in right after her. The hailing had eased a bit, but still fell with force.

* * *

**And so that was chapter 12. As I kept writing more suddenly more ideas came to my mind. I should also say a friend gave me some ideas for this chapter, so she receives some credit. I thought I wouldn't be able to post this right before the day ended, but I could. (it's 11:44 p.m. for me, so yeah) So what happened to Piplup? Where is he? Why he didn't go help Vulpix? You will find out in later chapters. I will try to post faster even though my classes start this Monday.**

**Luxray: Yep, you guessed right. Danny was in Mauville City; Yep I do know about those games, and I have gotten Pokémon Black so far, and I don't like much Pokémon. IMHO Pokémon have gotten worse, but I love how their sprites are not longer static.**

**Oh, and by the way, I also thought this story wouldn't keep on going, but now I seriously have more ideas for next chapter.**


	13. Training

**Wow! A month quickly passed, and I didn't post this chapter!. I'm terribly sorry for this, but school is keeping me very busy, not to mention this week I'm having exams, and I have been studying a lot. Also, forgive me for any mistake (if there's any) as my iPhone doesn't see them, so tell me if you see one; I have tried to check and correct as much as possible. Soo... here it goes.**

**Chapter 13: Training**

The purple rain kept striking for hours but it had lost it's hard intensity. Even though it was very noisy outside, in the hideout was very quiet. Vulpix would usually gasp and back up more to the deepest corner she could find. Danny was in deep though, analyzing all the things that had happened in the day, but still couldn't understand a thing. Why Piplup had tried to stop him from rescuing Vulpix. Did he hate her? Or there was another reason for his behavior? Danny sighed as he tried to decipher had stopped moving and was looking at the thoughtful Umbreon. She also sighed and decided to attract his attention.

"So... I still don't understand why you rescued me from those Pokémon. You are supposed to be a bad Pokémon, aren't you?" Danny managed to hear the red fox in his thoughts and gave a deep sigh.

"As I told you before just because I am a dark Pokémon doesn't mean I have bad intentions after all. I couldn't let a friend get hurt, that wouldn't be me after all" he explainer as calmly as possible. Vulpix gave him a small nod and looked outside. That's when Danny suddenly remembered about the blue penguin.

"By the way... I don't think I have seen Piplup for a while" Vulpix growled quietly under her breath and looked at him.

"I haven't seen him either, I don't now what he is doing" After a few minutes of silence she kept on talking. "You know? Piplup has been getting out and coming back late. Sure, he is a very proud Pokémon and he loves to pull pranks on me, sometimes very harsh, but he really cares about his friends, especially his best friend Dawn" Before she could keep on Danny interrupted.

"Dawn?" he asked because, for some reason, the name sounded familiar to him, he was somehow sure he had heard it before, but his memory ad become blurry even since he fainted at the battle; he could barely remember how it is that he was at that point, feeling very lost.

"Yes, Dawn is his trainer and best friend. She has taught him the much moves he actually knows, like that Hydropump that saved you" Vulpix kept on, just giving a small pause to change a bit the subject.

"But now he acts very strange. Before we met you he once started attacking me because I got a strange berry and I wouldn't give it to him. He never apologized for that though. And now he was trying to prevent you from going to me. He isn't the same even since Dawn and the others mysteriously disappeared, I can only think that's the reason of his behavior" Danny didn't know what to reply, as he was equally puzzled by the penguin. He still had to learn how to control his moves, and he had forgotten which ones an Umbreon had. he had to train, otherwise he wouldn't survive at that world. The rain stopped, but due to the darkness there wouldn't be a clear sky anymore. Vulpix sighed.

"Peace is gone, and without trainers we are nothing" with that said she curled up and closed her eyes. Danny decided that was the perfect opportunity to go outside and start his training. It was very dark outside, he could barely distinguish the shadows of the trees and the sea. Suddenly he heard voices, but they weren't very clear.

"Don't...me...else" and then pure silence, excluding the agitated wind. Danny looked around but saw nothing; the darkness wasn't helping either, so he ignored it and started thinking of a way to give start to his training. He saw a big tree quite close to him. He prepared a bit, then ran as fast as his legs allowed him, ignoring the pain in his hinder left paw. When the tree was very close, he prepared and tackled the tree, making him feel a headache.

"In times like this I really miss my old powers" he sat up and rubbed his head. An idea suddenly struck him.

"One moment... I still have them! I just have to find a way to get them out" He thought about the basics he was skipping, but all he wanted was to get out of that world; he hadn't been thinking about it thanks to the problems he had gone through, but now that was his objective, forgetting completely about his friends. Just then he heard another voice, this time clearer at speaking to him.

"Training at this hours? Let me help you" Danny now could see the owner of the voice that was getting close to him. It was a strange small blue dragon with it's face covered. It seemed to have several scars in it's black part of his body. When the dragon got no answer from the puzzled Umbreon it laughed nervously.

"Ah yes, I forgot to present myself as always. My name is Deino, but people used to call me Dey" after a few seconds of silence he proceeded "So what's your name?"

"The name's Umbreon" Danny thought he would never get used to his Pokémon name, but he didn't want to tell his real name.

"Why do you want to help me? You now anything of me" he asked, still confused. Deino sighed.

"I just felt you really need help here. From what I saw of your attack you really don't know how to use them, do you?" Danny was a bit surprised as how that small dragon found out that, but at the same time he thought that was obvius.

"But you haven't explained your real reasons after all. Why would you help somebody you don't know? Besides… aren't you supposed to be a bad Pokémon? From what I have heard Dark Pokémon kidnap other Pokémon" Deino gave another deep sigh.

"Then why aren't you doing the same? Don't get tricked by mere looks, Umbreon. Both you and I might be Dark Pokémon, but our hearts don't say the same, right?" Danny felt dumb for what he had said, but he couldn't still trust this small dragon. Now he knew how Vulpix felt about him.

"And why I want to help? Because my dad taught me to be helpful to others" Deino then lowered his head. Danny was about to ask what was the matter when suddenly Deino seemed to have read his mind.

"My dad was taken away, and I have been searching him for a while. I can only think he was possessed by someone more powerful and is forced to obey it's orders" Now that was a new thing for Danny. So not all Dark Pokémon would "gladly" help the causative of the darkness? At the same time it sounded a bit logic.

"So…please let me help you" if Dey had eyes, Danny guessed he would see them watery and in a cute way. He sighed and thought for a bit before replying, still not sure about him.

"Fine…" he finally said "You can help me"

'Besides I know nothing of training' he thought for himself. Deino gave a small smile.

"Oh thank you! You won't be disappointed! I can assure you that!" He then started jumping, making Danny feel somewhat nervous.

"Ok, ok, let's start already" he tried to stop the dragon "I'm itching to learn about my moves" for a second Deino turned his face to Umbreon, and seemed surprised, but then let it go.

"You are very lucky to have a good trainer as me, you know. I had a friend that was an Umbreon, and he showed me his whole moveset. I still haven't forgotten it, but some moves you will have to do them by yourself, as I can't do them"

"Wait one moment" Danny interrupted "How it is that you are a Dark Pokémon as me, but you don't know some moves I do?" Deino shooked his head.

"Newby" he whispered as he turned around to face Danny once more.

"That isn't possible for any Pokémon, if you didn't know. For example, I am a half-dragon, half-dark Pokémon, meaning you don't know my Dragon moves, but we have some Dark moves in common, like Bite" Danny sighed once more; he would have to learn lots of things from this world.

"The most basic one is Tackle; you had even used it before, but you have to learn how to use it properly to deal the most damage"

"And how I am using it wrong?" Danny asked, earning an exasperated sigh from the dragon.

"And as I was explaining" he said "This move is somehow potent, but to approach it fully you must use your whole body, not only your head. Using your head would be a Headbutt, and you definitely can't learn that move; that's why your head hurt" Danny was a little puzzled by the information, but he decided to hide it: Deino may not be in the mood of explaining twice.

"So… what other moves do I learn?" he asked impatiently.

"Hey slow down a bit, will you? Why don't we start with the very basic moves? You could start from Tackle and Bite. You have a long way to follow" Deino then turned around to face the tree Danny had tackled before and started running towards it, making Umbreon ask himself how it was possible for the dragon to notice his surroundings. When Dey reached the tree he swiftly and smoothly tackled it using his whole body. Because the tree was very hard it didn't even cracked from the Tackle. He also started biting it while tackling, making a very good combo. Danny didn't seem very surprised.

'I have seen more incredible things' Danny thought as he looked at the small dragon attack the tree almost endlessly. Few minutes later he finally stopped panting heavily. He couldn't talk to Danny for few seconds because he kept catching his breath. Danny couldn't hide a small smile.

"I think you need a bit of condition for training, huh?" Danny teased, making Dey growl.

"Yeah I do know that, thanks for the advice" when he was calm enough he spoke.

"Ok you wise guy... It's your turn to show me how well you do" then he moved to leave the way clear to the tree. Danny kept on smiling. This remembered to him the day in which he was training at his home with the help of his friends. He had very well mastered his flight, blasting and intangible abilities. But this was still new for him, and he would have to learn with it... until he could find a way to go back to Amity Park. He prepared himself and ran towards the tree, then hit him with his body, giving him a strong pain in his ribs. He wasn't used to attacking with his body, instead with his fists. Deino smiled back.

"Oh wow! that really impressed me! No joking, really!" Then he started laughing

"So now I understand what you meant with having condition. It isn't as simple as it looks, right?" Deino kept teasing. Danny sighed, but got up and backed away from the tree, getting ready to smack the tree again. Deino shook his head a bit, but said nothing as he looked at the persistent black cat. Danny kept tackling and, whenever he had the chance, biting the big plant. His body ached more and more as he continued, but his strong will allowed him to keep on. After an hour, he got better, but just by little. The pain finally forced him to stop and pant.

"Not so bad Umbreon. Let's rest a little, then I will maybe think of teaching you another move, but it's a bit harder. It all depends on your progress" said Deino as he laid down besides the still tired Umbreon. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Danny spoke.

"Why you are against the Dark Pokémon?" Deino stayed quiet. "I'm not against them, but I don't want to help them to kidnap or do bad things either. All I want is to be of help to others and find my dad, if that's possible of course" He replied as he slowly got up, not noticing a branch right up his head. When his head got hit by it, Deino reacted in a way Danny wouldn't have imagined. He roared in pain and started running in circles, getting hit with other trees as he couldn't see them. Danny got worried and ran towards him. The only option he had was to step in front of the agitated dragon, who didn't see him and crashed against Danny. Danny gasped as felt Dey's weight atop of him. Deino rubbed his head with one of his paws and quickly got up when he noticed Danny at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention" he apologized, looking very embarrased. Danny got to his feet and gave him a small smile.

"Hey don't worry about it. It is over" Deino sighed, turned around and started to quickly walk away, making Danny go confused.

"Hey I said it was ok, you don't have to feel bad about it" Deino turned around a bit his face.

"I'm sorry" he apologized once more before quickly running away. Danny would have chased him down, but the pain all over his body, specially in his hinder left paw, stopped him.

"What a weird Pokémon, I can't understand why he just go away like that" he whispered as he slowly got up and looked around. The darkness was still not helping his sight, but he had ajusted somewhat to it. He could see the hideout. As he got tired from the so short training he went back to it and laid down in the deepest corner he could find. He saw the hideout was very quiet, as Piplup hadn't still returned from wherever he had gone. Danny sighed as he closed his good eye and inmediately feel asleep.

* * *

**I apologize if it was... shorter than the others, but as I said before I have limited time, and I wrote as much as I could. I promise next chapter will be longer. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the 9,062 views guys! I'm getting very close to 10 K views!**


	14. Aqua Temple

**Wow! School knows how to get me busy nowadays, it takes away my time to write chapters, but you should know this story won't be dead again! **

**Chapter 14: Aqua Temple**

Vulpix woke up very early. When she looked around the hideout she noticed a groaning Umbreon somewhat close to her. She saw new small scratches in him, but nothing serious. He opened his healthy eye slowly and blinked several times to adjust his sight. In front of him was the red fox staring at him.

"Good night sleeping prince" she saluted as she let out a small laugh.

"Is it that late?" asked Danny puzzled as he rubbed his head a little. Vulpix kept laughing.

"No, in fact is early; I just wanted to see how would you react" Danny gave her a small smile and got up. The place was very quiet, and outside the purple rain had finally stopped. Small purple hail could be seen in some parts of the sand and grass. Vulpix and Danny were still alone in there. Where Piplup had gone was a mystery for them.

"Where that penguin has gone?" asked the fox annoyed. To Danny, she was being funny at the way she was asking for his friend.

"Right here" Vulpix gasped and looked up. There Piplup was, rubbing his left wing and groaning quietly. She smiled as she went close to him, and then delivered a gentle punch in his chest, which angered a little the penguin.

"What was that for?" he asked. Vulpix just sighed.

"Glad to know you are still the same proud friend I know" she said before glaring at him "Now you will explain where you went" Piplup wasn't in any humor to explain, and he couldn't stop rubbing his wing. Danny paid attention and noticed a somewhat big scratch in it.

"Oh, come on! I was pulled by a Carvanha! I did try my best to escape from it and the other Pokémon that were attacking me, until I could distract them and get to the shore. It was very dark, so I decided to rest before coming to you guys" he explained as calmly as possible while he sat up. Vulpix just gave him a small smile.

"Well, glad to know you are fine. You were getting us worried" Piplup smiled.

"Hey! I'm a strong Pokémon. I wouldn't be beaten up by those. Now that everyone is reunited again, how about going to search for Dawn and the others?" he said, changing from a serious tone to a cheerful one as he got out. Danny and Vulpix looked at themselves.

"Does he always act like this?" Danny asked curious. Vulpix laughed.

"Usually no, but I'm pretty sure that beating those Pokémon made him feel powerful" she explained. Umbreon was happy when he saw the red fox smiling at him for first time. Maybe she was starting to understand his good intentions. She stopped laughing and gave him a serious look.

"We can't be losing time with childish things right now. Let's go with Piplup" and then she got out. Danny let out a deep sigh as he also walked out of the hideout to reunite with the other 2 Pokémon. Piplup was looking somewhat serious to the shore, being very catious. When the red fox noticed him she thought he was somewhat traumed with the Carvanha's incident. When Danny reached them he looked at the penguin confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Piplup looked up at the black cat.

"Just trying to see the temple" he replied. Vulpix gave him a confused look.

"Which temple? There is no such a thing underwater here. You must have mistook some rocks or something like that for a temple" she told him.

"I'm pretty sure I saw one in the depths of this sea. In fact when I swam towards it several Pokémon came angrily towards me, as if they were protecting it" Vulpix stayed quiet for some seconds as she finally decided to get a small look at the sea, but she could only see water and nothing more.

"But I-"

"I said that I found it very deep" Piplup interrupted before even Vulpix could complain.

"So why were you even trying to look at it from the surface?" asked Danny curious. Piplup just replied with a nervous laugh.

"You know what? I was asking myself the same question" The small red fox sighed.

'Yep he is still the same naive penguin… I can't believe he can't mature even a bit' she thought as Piplup ended his laugh.

"But still, you can't deny I saw something down there. We must go check it; who knows, we could even find our friends in there" now it was Vulpix's turn to get nervous and… scared.

"Oh come on! We can't check in there. The water is very salty, there are lots of piranhas in there, there is no light, it is very cold! How can you expect me to go to the sea?" Danny couldn't help but to give a weak laugh at the fox's scared behavior with water. In the few days he had known her, she was always serious. Now that he saw her in the entirely opposite way it was kind of strange, but then again they had been together for just a few days.

Piplup sighed in frustration.

"Ok, ok, we already understood! So let's do this. Umbreon and I will go to check out meanwhile you stay here" he angrily suggested as he walked towards Danny to grab one of his paws and start pulling him. Umbreon was surprised at first.

"Why you want me to go with you?" he sheepishly asked, without thinking first in what was he saying. Piplup looked at Danny.

"Now I don't understand you. First, you want me to be with you, then you decide not to go with me" he didn't really answer to his question. Getting a bit more angry, he got close to the cat and looked seriously at him in the eye.

'Silly of me to ask that' Danny thought as he looked at the penguin's black eyes. In them he saw anger, quite obvious. But paying closer attention to them, Umbreon noticed some of their glow had disappeared, and he guessed it was from deep sadness that Piplup wouldn't show.

'Well, he hasn't seen his friends for a long time, and he really is determined to find them. Vulpix may feel the same, but she is strong. Together, they will finally rescue their human friends' The penguin in which Danny was thinking growled.

"Your silence has already answered me. I will be going to check it out all by myself" he then proceeded to sharply let go of Danny's paw and walk away, towards the sea. That got Danny out of his thoughts and to look at a hurt Piplup.

"No, sorry I wasn't meaning that! Really!" he walked towards the penguin and stood in front of him. "I was just… um… startled, because I wasn't expecting that sudden answer, but if you want to go check the temple, you can count on me" he sincerely apologized to Piplup, who had looked down at Danny. He at first said nothing, then gave a deep sigh to calm down. A small appeared in his face.

"Fine, let's go check it" he turned around to look at Vulpix "We will go to investigate. You better stay in the hideout" she blinked several times, obviously confused.

"What? Don't tell me you are going deep down there? You must have lost your mind!" she screamed worriedly. Umbreon got confused, but decided not to say a word, instead to listen.

"I might have lost my mind, but I am NOT going to change my decision. That place could have the answer we are searching for. Why you suddenly got very worried?" he got a bit close to the fox. She at first was speechless.

"Worried, you say? Of course not! It's just that… who is going to protect me in the meanwhile? Things are getting harder as the time passes, and we mustn't separate" Piplup noticed the lie in every word she said, but decided to stop the small fight.

"Vulpix, you are strong. I know you can be fine by yourself without much problem, just don't get too far. We will be here as soon as possible" and without giving his friend time to even reply he went to the sea and jumped. Danny looked as he swam deeper and deeper, until he couldn't be seen. Piplup was a good swimmer because he was an aquatic Pokémon, but Danny wasn't. He wasn't a good swimmer either when he was a human. Knowing Piplup was already in his search, he just stopped thinking, held his breath, and jumped into the salty water. To his very surprise, the sea, event the surface, was very dark. True, the sky wasn't clear anymore due to the clouds covering it, but Danny had the slight feeling the sea wasn't supposed to be that black. He started wondering how it was possible for Piplup to go swimming as if it was nothing.

"Hey Umbreon, it's over he-" Danny heard Piplup's cut off. He gasped and turned around, trying his best to remember where he heard the penguin's voice. The darkness of the water wasn't helping, so he started swimming, in another attempt to hear his voice.

"What are you doing? Let go of me right now!" that scream was all he needed to locate him. A bit far away, he could see a small red light that was moving. The worried shout had come from there. Without wasting any time, he swam towards it in hopes of reaching it and rescue Piplup. Unfortunately, the light was too fast for him, and Danny was starting to feel he couldn't hold his breath anymore.

'I must go to the surface…' he thought, but he couldn't muster his paws to move. His mind told him he needed to get out of the water, but his heart said that if he did, then he would lose track of the light, and his friend could get in danger. Finally, obeying his heart, he increased his efforts and swam to the red spot. After chasing it for a few seconds, it started going slower.

'That's… simply weird' was the only thing he had on his mind, but he wouldn't slow down. As soon as he got too close to the red light, he suddenly felt sharp bites piercing his black skin. He badly wanted to scream, but, being underwater, would be dangerous, so he just turned around. A red and yellow piranha with aggressive look was grabbing one of Danny's paw with force. Soon, more piranhas that looked all the same came to bit him.

'This won't do! I barely know any physical attack, and they wouldn't work here. My strongest attack would require me to open my mouth' he was getting very worried and started struggling in the meanwhile he got an idea. The red spot caught his attention when it started moving towards Danny. He finally distinguished the owner of the light: A gray shark shaped like a torpedo with 2 red eyes.

"Intruders like you aren't forgiven! You shall pay for going into our territory" the shark growled angrily "With the brutal force of the Carvanha tribe and me, Sharpedo, the leader, you will be punished. My Carvanha, attack!" given the orders from their boss, the Carvanha swiftly started biting and tackling their opponent, who was having a hard time in just holding his breath. But he wasn't really worried about himself at that moment; his mind just focused on a way to get out and find Piplup. Sharpedo seemed to notice that worry.

"Oh, searching for that penguin? Bad luck for you, we already put him somewhere so that he won't stop our plans" he laughed darkly for a few seconds, then he just stayed there, watching as his minions were beating up the poor black cat. Danny's vision was getting blurry by the second because he really needed to breath. Now he couldn't really think on anything. The Carvanha had bitten everywhere, even his wounded paw, except for his tail. Looking at it, he got a small idea. It was hard to pull off because he was immobilized and tired, but he managed to make his tail glow. He then hit the Sharpedo with, surprisingly, great force. Even though it didn't hurt him, it made him back away and gasp from surprise. His minions, worried about him, stopped biting Danny and swam towards him. The black cat, very decided to rescue Piplup, no matter what, kept on swimming deeper. It wouldn't take long for Sharpedo to notice that Danny was fleeing from them.

"Go get him! Quick!" he exclaimed more angry than before. When Danny heard him he swam faster, but it wasn't helping him because he couldn't see where he was going. Nevertheless he kept on.

"Intruder! Intruder!" the piranhas shouted as they started reaching their objective, that is, until their screams turned into pained ones. When their boss went to check on them, very confused as what was happening to them, he also screamed. Umbreon wanted so badly to turn around and see what was the matter. He started looking everywhere in hopes of quickly finding the missing blue penguin. It was getting harder as the minutes passed; Danny was surprised of himself because he was resisting too much underwater, but he knew he was quite close to his limits, and sooner or later he would faint. After a few seconds he thought he had seen a white light coming from the bottom. Curious, he advanced towards it, but not forgetting to be cautious, as it could be another angry Pokémon that would attack. Piplup had told him that other aquatic Pokémon protected the temple, and the more he got close, the more he risked himself. Guided by the light, he kept on swimming, each second going slower and slower due to the need to breath.

'Why it seems to be farther and farther?' he asked himself. Few seconds later he had finally reached the light. He could distinguish a partially destroyed pillar, some plants surrounding it, and a marble temple alongside it. In the pillar there was a glowing sphere. The light came from there. When he was about to go in, he heard an angered growl.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Danny looked around slowly, but not even the light would illuminate the angry one. He helplessly started closing his eyelid, already losing his consciousness. A strong hit in his stomach forced his eye open. All his previous wounds were starting to bleed again. Below him was a strange blue dragon with blue whiskers, white fins and small fangs. It was the one who had threatened Umbreon, and had hid in the darkness to strike.

"So you dare to stay here? You must hate life. Don't worry, because I, the great Gyarados, will take care of that" he then proceeded to wrap it's large tail around Danny and tightly squeeze him. Umbreon couldn't resist anymore, and he accidentally opened his mouth. Some of the water went into his mouth, and he coughed a bit. The sea was not only very salty, but also tasted… poisonous. Before fainting, he showed confusion in his face. He managed to hear Gyarados' voice.

"Your face tells me you are puzzled as why the water is poisonous, it seems. You see, in order to properly protect this temple, I have to spread poison…" the black cat couldn't hear anything else because everything what had happened to him was too overwhelming, and he finally fainted. Gyarados moved Danny so he could take a look at him.

"This guy really surprises me, though. The poison wasn't really affecting him until he opened his mouth and swallowed some of the water" his angry eyes were showing confusion.

'_I told you he was very mysterious. Which is why you must bring him to me. NOW' _Gyarados gasped at the voice at first, then sighed to calm himself down.

"Fine, I will" he replied annoyed as he swam into the temple.

* * *

Vulpix walked uneasy around the now lonely hideout. More than an hour had elapsed, and no sign of Piplup, nor Umbreon.

"God… what if something happened to them? I knew it was a very bad idea to go to the sea. Now what I'm supposed to do?" she kept saying endlessly, each time walking in circles faster.

'_How about staying calm and take a nice nap?'_suggested a dark voice. Vulpix didn't seem to really pay attention to it's dark tone.

"How you tell me to do that if I don't know what the boys are doing?" she asked exasperated.

'_Just relax dear' _the voice replied, this time darker. Even though that, the red fox didn't still suspect a thing.

"As soon as they come back and tell me "Hey, sorry to make you wait" then that's when…" her voice trailed off as she finally realized that she was speaking with a voice, but in the hideout she was alone.

"Wait a second… who is there?" she asked angrily as she looked around, but she only saw the walls of the cave, and nothing more.

'_You can't see me, but I clearly know your position' _before Vulpix could reply, she felt a strong blow strike the back of her head, quickly making her go unconscious.

'_Sleep well Vulpix, sleep well' _the voice said once more and the it laughed darkly.

* * *

**Danny, Vulpix and Piplup are in danger. Will they be able to reunite and escape safely? Well… you won't see that until a couple more of chapters, which I hope I can update faster, now with vacations being a week away.**

**Ok guys, I apologize once more. I tried to take advantage of some free time I got to write this chapter, but exams and projects are really taking most of my time, so I'm REALLY sorry if I am making you wait a lot of weeks, even months, for the next chapter to be up. As I said before, vacations are the next week, so I will now be updating faster. You will have to wait 1 day, 2 at least, for the next chapters.**

**To compensate I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope you like it ^^.**

**Wow guys! Even with this story not progressing fast you still like it! Thanks for the almost 11 thousand views, 45 faves and 39 alerts! I'm glad to know you really like this story. I'm also doing my best to improve my English; maybe this chapter is a proof of that.**


	15. Coming Troubles

**Finally! Vacations are here! Now I can finally update way faster. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 15: Coming troubles**

_It gasped as it saw the one it had to save was already being taken to the temple. In exasperation it started to swim as fast as he could, knowing that if the other entered the temple, then there would be no way to rescue him. However, it's enemies were enraged._

"_Don't you think you are going to get away with what you did!" It felt strong bites everywhere that totally deprived it from movement._

"_No! I must… go get him… otherwise… there…" It couldn't finish the phrase as it felt a strong tackle strike it's chest._

"_Like if we cared for that! You shall pay!" It tried dodging their attacks, but all was an useless effort as it finally fainted from pain._

* * *

Danny started slowly waking up. The pain that had disappeared while he was unconscious was back, making him groan, and his breath was very heavy. He wasn't fully awake, meaning all his mind was focused on was in that dream he just had. In the dream, he had only seen darkness, and couldn't really distinguish who were the ones in there, merely weak voices.

After a few minutes of staying in deep thoughts he finally opened his good yellow eye, and at first everything was blurry to him. It took him just a second to adjust his sight. He gasped when he got a look at his surroundings: Marble walls and pillars, some crashed windows…. He was inside the temple. He got puzzled and tried getting up, only to find out his four paws were tied down to chains. Danny struggled, trying is best to break free, but none of his efforts turned out well. When he stopped he noticed other thing that was also stopping him: A mask that was helping him breath underwater. It also prevented him from swallowing the poisonous salty water.

'How… How it is I'm here?' He asked himself as he gave the place another look. He was the only Pokémon in the room. Apart from the marble structure, he could also see a big machine with a turned-off screen. It was that machine that was giving him air to breath. Suddenly he remembered all what had happened to him, from jumping into the sea, barely escaping a Carvanha tribe, and being squeezed by the temple guardian, Gyarados.

'That strange dragon must have put me here. The question is… why?' He was still tired and sore from the battles he had. He thought that even since he arrived to the Pokémon World he hadn't had enough time to get what was happening.

"_Boss orders, as simple as that" _Replied a serious voice coming from outside the room. Danny gasped weakly and tried finding the owner of the voice, who appeared in the room few seconds after. It was a blue crocodile that stood in his 2 feet, with red fins covering it's arms, back and tail. It had several small fangs in it's big mouth and claws.

"The name's Feraligator. You must be Umbreon, am I right?" The crocodile asked. Danny was left speechless for a couple of seconds.

"You seem puzzled. As I said before, the boss is the one who told me everything about you." That only confused even more the black cat, but it wasn't the blue crocodile's intention to clear him anything. Danny started thinking in the several times he was captured, starting up with Jeremy, then Giovanni, almost by Dusknoir, and then Gyarados. The name Giovanni, for some reason, rang bells.

"Wait a moment… is Giovanni your boss?" Danny asked, hoping a "Yes" for an answer.

"That information is classified, black cat. If you don't understand it, that means you won't know… for now." Feraligator told him, getting closer and closer in order to get a look at the hurt Umbreon. He had several scars all over his black skin, but the biggest one was placed at his closed left eye. The plaster that had been covering his hurt left hind paw had fallen in the sea. The crocodile felt no compassion towards him.

"What do you want from me?" asked Danny, being quite angry at the moment. Feraligator looked at him in the eye.

"How many times do I have to repeat the same answer? Just boss orders." He explained while clenching his fists. Danny was asking himself whether the reptile was impatient or being it's calm self, but he was sure he didn't want to find out. Danny resumed on his struggling, only to get a wicked laugh from the crocodile.

"That won't save you from your destiny, kid. Why you prolong it?" Because Umbreon wasn't paying attention to him, he opened his right hand and firmly grabbed Danny's hurt paw, making him yell in pain.

"Will you look at me when I'm speaking to you?" He angrily asked. The black cat returned the glare.

"What should I listen to, anyways? You told me very clearly you wouldn't say anything else about your "plans" or whatever is it." He grumbled as he decided to stop, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere.

"That isn't enough reason for not respecting me." And ignoring Umbreon's angry words he walked towards the black screen and, by inserting one of his sharp claws into a special hole, turned it on and gave it a look. Because Feraligator was too big, Danny couldn't watch what was getting the crocodile's attention, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. To Danny's surprise, Feraligator was suddenly whispering, as if he was talking to somebody even though the 2 were totally alone; even with his best efforts he couldn't understand anything at all. After that, Feraligator clenched tightly his fist and punched a big red button with force. The screen gave off a potent white glow that forced Danny to close his good eye. When it subsided, he noticed that the chains trapping him tightened their grips, and in matter of seconds he started feeling weaker. It got harder for him to breath properly. His black fur was quickly turning dull, and for some strange reason his rings changed color, going from blue to red. Due to the loss of energy he couldn't move a single muscle, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes! Things are turning our way! Just a little more, then we will surely have the ultimate power!" Feraligator exclaimed with a smile in his large muzzle, clenching for second time his big fists. Just when Danny thought he was lost, he heard a well-known voice that called him.

"_Hey Umbreon! Don't worry I will be there in no time!" _He wasn't sure whether he would be glad to know the owner of the voice was going to help him, or just confused as to where he had been. From the biggest broken window entered a small blue penguin.

"P-Piplup…" Umbreon managed to say in a weak tone. Fortunately, his friend could heard him. Feraligator was astonished.

"H-How is it possible? I thought the Sharpedo tribe locked you properly. There's no way you could have escaped." He told Piplup quite dumbfounded, forgetting about the now gray cat for a couple of seconds.

"I'm Piplup, you fool! Such a small trap can't hold me back! Now if you excuse me I will go rescue my friend over there." He swam towards Danny, taking advantage of the confused crocodile. He shook his head to get back into his calm self and grabbed one of the penguin's paw.

"You may have surprised me, you little thing, but don't expect to go away with him without a fight." Feraligator then proceeded to crash the poor penguin towards a pillar with great force, so much that Piplup screamed in pain. Feraligator swam towards the penguin and smashed him down to the floor, opening up a small fissure. Piplup's body was paralyzed by the big size of the reptile and the strength of the attack. Danny, seeing this, tried biting down the cables attached to his gray fur, but because he was already weak he couldn't do a thing than watching his friend fight.

"Now stay there and let me finish my job, you puny Pokémon." The blue crocodile said, almost like threatening him, and proceeded to walk back to Umbreon. Piplup looked at the pale cat attempting to break free, and by remembering how Feraligator had called him "puny", he managed to get up very slowly and swim towards the distracted enemy. Danny quickly noticed this, and decided to help him by getting more of the reptile's attention.

"What are you?" He asked him. Feraligator gave him a confused look.

"How you ask those foolish things? What do I look to you?" He flexed his big arms and played a bit with his small claws. Danny shrugged.

"A moron maybe." He answered with a small smile in his face. Feraligator growled very angry in response.

"Of course no! Here, let me show you what I am capable of!" Then he clinched one of his fists and punched Danny's stomach. He couldn't let out a scream because of his missing force.

"Is that all?" He asked mockingly. This time Feraligator smiled.

"Nope, I still have got a lot of moves up my sleeve." He opened his big mouth to reveal several small fangs in them. Before he could move he felt a strong ThunderShock travelling up his spine. He turned his head as much as he could to see Piplup with a long cable in his hands that touched his back.

"That's a coward thing you know." Feraligator said with a wicked smile as he grabbed Piplup and took the cable from him. Piplup gasped in surprise.

"But why? I thought that would…" He tried to keep his speech, but the paralysis got him.

"Well, it seems both you need a small lesson of what a Feraligator can do." After a laugh, the crocodile opened his mouth again and picked the penguin up to crash him towards Danny. That smash accidentally disconnected every cable from the cat, even the air mask. Danny didn't know what to think: If he was grateful to the crocodile for releasing him or if he should be scared because he would have a countdown. He held his breath as much possible and looked at his friend, who was struggling to get up.

"You are quite surprising me, you know. Even with my brute force you are conscious. But I must finish what my boss told me, so no time for being nice to you, sorry." Feraligator said with an obvious dark tone before jumping and landing. The floor shook and the small fissure increased it's size, revealing a black abyss underneath. He pointed at Piplup.

"You are going there so that you won't disturb me again." Feraligator couldn't get a hold of Piplup because he felt a pinch in his large tail. He looked back and saw Danny biting him down.

"If you think that will do a thing to me, then you are terribly wrong." With a swift move of his tails he crashed down Danny so that he would let go of his tail.

"My, my. You two together are an annoyance. Stop moving and you won't get any more hurt." Piplup looked as Feraligator scratched hard his friend. The paralysis was still there, not that strong, but still. Fighting a Pokémon that was bigger than them wouldn't help, but if they stayed there they could be easily killed in matter of seconds, not to forget Danny had opened his mouth and he was closer to fainting once more. The only way to be alive was to escape. That was Piplup's decision.

"Want to prove move of my powers? I can be doing this all day." Feraligator mocked Danny while playing with his claws. Danny just glared. The crocodile shrugged.

"What a shame, I still had more things to show you." He didn't notice Piplup slowly swimming towards Danny, and it was late for him to react when the penguin grabbed the gray cat with somewhat difficulty because of size difference, but he didn't care and just focused on swimming out through the crashed window he entered some minutes ago. Feraligator was very angry and wanted so badly to chase them.

"_Don't bother following them. We have the information we needed, and that's all." _A dark voice echoed, talking to Feraligator. He sighed to calm himself down and nodded.

"_Why the long face? You clearly know this won't be the last time you will meet them." _The voiced made a strange effort to cheer up the still angry reptile.

"Yes I know…" His voice trailed off as he was about to say something else, but said nothing and looked at the machine.

"_You know what to do: Bring me the data." _The voice ordered. Feraligator nodded and started typing some strange codes into the computer.

* * *

After some long minutes Piplup finally reached the shore and gently put Danny aside. The cat coughed hard to get some of the swollen water out of his throat. With effort he got and walked towards Piplup, who couldn't stay up anymore and lied down.

"Piplup… I…" Umbreon didn't find words to thank his friend. Piplup just smiled.

"Hey, it's ok, that's what friends are for, right?" Danny nodded in response and looked around. Nothing had changed, except that the hideout was blocked with a big rock.

"That… Vulpix…" Were the last words from Piplup as he fainted and breathed each time harder. Danny gasped.

"Piplup! Come on, wake up!" Not even the bites woke the penguin up. Worriedly, he went towards the hideout and started pushing as hard as he could the big rock. Danny thought he took hours in just moving the rock that were actually two minutes. When Umbreon walked inside he noticed the hideout was empty.

'What? How it is Vulpix isn't here? She couldn't have walked out by herself, considering how scared she was before we left!' he thought worriedly, not knowing what to do.

'This is just **great!** Pikachu and Poochyena disappeared when I was exhausted, Vulpix is also missing and Piplup must have fainted from venom…' As soon as the word "venom" struck his mind, his worry only increased more, making him walk back to the still fainted penguin. Piplup had stopped breathing. Umbreon moved him a bit with his muzzle, but nothing happened. His ears lowered and he closed his eye.

"I have been too late to help you guys… I can't believe I have failed to all of you." He said sadly as he opened his yellow eye and looked at Piplup, trying his best to think of a way to help him out, hoping Piplup was still alive even when he wasn't breathing.

"_That's not quite true." _A voice told him. Danny lifted up his ears and looked around, but only saw the same beach, the same abandoned hideout, and the same grass.

"_Calm down a bit, will ya? You don't need to be that agitated." _For some reason the voice was familiar to Danny, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Of course I have, if you can't notice. I have a lot of things to worry about, specially my friends, and I-"

"_Yes, your voice tells me all the worries you have. I didn't come to bother you." _The voice interrupted to explain Danny it's reasons of being there.

"Then why are you here? You better explain me." Umbreon threatened as he kept searching for the one who was talking to him.

"_Oh come on, let's skip the threatening part. As I told you, I am not here to hurt you our your friend in any way. I'm just here to help."_

"How are you going to help me if you won't show your face?" Danny asked angrily, preparing himself if he needed to fight.

"_You sure seem quite stressed. I can understand that. Fine, I was going to show you later and explain first, but seeing you want it the other way, then it will be." _Danny was somewhat speechless as he heard the voice, and he thought he was hearing two voices in one, meaning he heard the same voice in different tone: Meanwhile one was quite serious, the other seemed playful to him. He shook his head.

'Stop imagining things, Danny! The stress isn't surely helping you.' When he looked up, a black shadow was coming his way, surely the owner of the voice.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Guys, I'm sorry for updating two weeks later, but could you believe that when I had the half of the chapter done I lost ideas? I seriously didn't know how to continue it. But finally I have the ideas arranged in my mind. What's more, I am starting to write chapter 16. It should be posted by tomorrow. Thanks for the now almost 12 thousand views! Please review ^^.**

**MinLat Fenton: Thanks for telling me the mistake. To tell you the truth, I hadn't noticed most fics I had read were capitalized after dialogues, but now I read them again I understood which mistake you were talking about. Hopefully that is corrected in this chapter.**


	16. The Ship

**Ok, now I am finally able to post faster know that I have more ideas. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 16: The ship**

Danny was still very wary of the voice who told him it would help him. It hadn't even said why it wanted to help, neither how it knew Danny was there. When the shadow was finally close to him Umbreon was confused. In front of him stood a two-headed black and blue dragon with small wings in it's back. Danny could also distinguish two pink stripes in it's chest. While it's front paws had two small claws, the hinder ones were backwards.

"Who are you? And how it is you seem to know me?" The gray cat asked, trying to see why it seemed so familiar to him. The right head spoke.

"You are joking, right? How come you don't remember me?" Danny scratched his head.

"I have never seen you before." He replied. The left head sighed.

"Don't you really remember me? I am Deino… Well, I used to be." At the mention of the name Umbreon gasped.

"What? How can you be that small dragon I met a day ago?" He was quite dumbfounded.

"I evolved meanwhile I was training in the forest. That hit I got from the branch that day really made me wonder whether I was strong enough to survive by my own, so that's why I started. Next day I evolved into a Zweilous." Even when the two-headed dragon had explained very clearly, the gray cat didn't get a thing.

'So Pokémon transform into other ones when they train hard?' He asked himself while looking at Zweilous. The right head smiled.

"Was kinda hard, but ya know, that's what ya have to do nowadays with this situation." It said proudly, and received a smack from the left head.

"Would you please stop acting like that? I-We didn't come here to tell Umbreon about my-our evolution." Both heads turned around and looked at the still confused Danny. "After training, I-We decided to check on you, just to make sure you were fine. When we checked the hideout, there was only a small red fox in there walking in circles very nervous. We thought you were out there, training. However, as time passed we noticed you didn't come back; we started getting a bit confused, and even worried I admit. Hours later you came out of the Sacred Sea with a Piplup helping you. Both of you were very weak, so we came to you to help you out." The left head explained as the other head looked the other way, obviously bored. Danny was quiet, analyzing all what the dragon told him.

'This sea is the Sacred Sea? I don't see a reason for the name, except for the temple.' He sighed.

"How can we help Piplup? He is very weak from poison, and-"

"Yes, the temple that resides beneath the Sacred Sea is protected with a dense cloud of lethal poison. However, there is a way to heal him." The left head explained very calmly while taking a look at the fainted penguin. He could notice Piplup was struggling to live with the poison within his system.

"Then spit it out already! I don't think we have enough time!" Danny exclaimed and got closer to the blue dragon.

"Hey! We were about to tell ya! The solution is a simple item: a Gabite's Scale." The right head replied, almost annoyed by the fact that the gray cat kept interrupting them. Before Danny could even ask what was that scale, the left head started the explanation.

"A Gabite is a very aggressive Pokémon that lives far away from here. It is said that his scales are very healthy and can cure any illness." Umbreon understood how risky it could be to search a scale from a dangerous Pokémon that was far away from where they were, but there was no other option.

"Fine, let's go to find that Gabite." Without even thinking were he was going he started walking away. Zweilous put a paw in his back to make him stop.

"Wait a moment. How are you starting to walk as if he was in the next route? A Gabite is not on the Hoenn region!" Zweilous shook Danny in attempts to calm him down, but he only failed. Danny was quite confused, but he related the Pokémon World with his own planet, and thought they could be the same: They both had regions/continents.

"But there is not much time left, we have to hurry."

"And we will." The right head suddenly turned serious. "But first, let's think up things correctly. A Gabite is located in the Sinnoh region, which is several kilometers away from Hoenn. Also, due to the darkness spreading at a fast rate and Dark Pokémon kidnapping other defenseless Pokémon, there are very few wild Pokémon around. Even that strong dragon isn't exempt to the attacks. There could be very few of those, or even none."

"What so? You don't know if there are still there, so we must go and find one before they disappear." Danny answered with a small growl. Zweilous' right head smiled weakly.

"Great, you have a strong determination that will take you wherever you want. As I said before, the regions are vastly separated by water, and the only way to reach Sinnoh is to go either flying, which I still can't do, or swimming. That means we really don't have much option to go there." Zweilous' pessimist nature was coming up, but the left head smacked the right one again.

"Now, you know we have some option, don't fill Umbreon with negative ideas." The right head growled, but said nothing. "You see, there is a ship to the south from Mauville City, the city that is to the west from here. You may have in there already. It was usually sailed by men, but with this silent crisis it must be abandoned. We can use it."

"How you expect us to use a ship? That's a man-made thing. Do you know how to use a ship?" Asked the right head angrily.

"Of course no, but we will find a way or another, you idiot!" With that said both heads started biting the other and said curses all over. Danny sighed.

'Evolution is hard, eh?' He thought and decided to let them fight. Piplup's life what's all that mattered to Danny, so he walked slowly towards the rocks he remembered jumping some days ago. His hinder paw still hurt, but he ignored the pain as much as possible and made a big effort to jump each rock faster than the last time. In matter of minutes he was at the other side, and thankfully didn't meet other aquatic Pokémon. That crossing left him tired, however he just advanced to the city where he had met Piplup and Vulpix. The purple hail had destroyed a lot the city, and the Pokémon Center where he had waken up only had a bed and a door standing.

'Zweilous said the ship was to the south. I must go.' With a big determination he nodded and kept on walking, that until he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, don't go without us." He turned around to see the blue dragon running towards him. "Sorry about the fight, but this evolution is quite hectic, which is why I hate it. Now, let's go to the ship, ok?" Danny gave the left head a curious look, but nodded and walked towards the next route.

"This is route 110, a route divided by 2 parts. The upper one is usually taken by humans that use bicycles. The lower one was where the Pokémon lived in before." The right head explained while pointing each part. The lower one was full of dead grass, meanwhile the upper one had a bicycle route. For Danny, the easiest one turned to be the upper.

"It's good that we have two parts to choose from. Let's check out the bicycle one." Zweilous nodded in reply and they walked towards a yellow house with two purple doors. The inside had a eerie silence because the person usually blocking it was gone. That didn't stop the duo, who exited the building and walked to the bridge. It was very long, obviously designed for fast vehicles to go swiftly, but it wasn't full of the tall grass, so it was better. Danny noticed in the way that Zweilous' both heads were talking one to other very low, whispering. He didn't care, as he had to save Piplup. Danny curiously looked down to check out the details. In the start, to the east, there was a tree that was bigger compared to the others and had a small sign with unreadable text. To the left there was a big cave with the entrance blocked by steel doors and surrounded by vegetation. Half way the bridge was placed a strange-colored house with a small sign reading "Trick House". That was all what caught Umbreon's attention as he and Zweilous reached the end. There was another yellow building that they entered. It was equally empty and silent. After exiting it Danny spotted a salmon-colored marquee that was the end of the city.

"This." Started the left head "Is Slateport city, a city with several ships and with a big market where they sell berries. Well… that's how it used to be. Purple hail has fallen all over the Pokémon World and has destroyed most of the ships. However, there is a "surviving" one as it was protected by the building with the red roof, which is at the left." Zweilous used one of it's paws to turn around Danny's head. Umbreon noticed the building.

"Then let's not waste any more time." And said that he ran a bit fast towards the building, followed by the blue dragon. When they reached the inside Danny gasped. The supposed ship wasn't there. That made him very angry.

"Zweilous! I thought you said there was a **ship!**" Zweilous shifted nervously when he noticed the missing ship.

"Hey! It's not our fault the ship isn't here. Humans must have taken it out before all this happened!" exclaimed angrily the right head. The left sighed.

"I don't think so. Humans are clueless, meaning they couldn't have hidden it to protect it. Maybe Dark Pokémon took it away for their purposes." Danny growled and stayed quiet.

"Hey, I remember another ship, but it may take us some other time to reach." Danny raised his head and looked at the right head. "It is an abandoned ship located in route 109, a sea route. I don't think there's another ship apart from that." An abandoned ship wasn't an appealing idea for Danny, but seeing that Zweilous was right about it being the only option he accepted. The left head looked shocked at the other one, but stayed silent.

"Good, it's over here." Zweilous and Danny kept walking to the south of the city. He saw several damaged buildings, between them another Pokémon Center, a museum, and some houses. No matter where they were, there was no people, nor Pokémon in the area. The darkness had really affected the Pokémon world. Finally, at the start of the city there was a tall white lighthouse that wasn't working. They reached a small beach.

"Route 109." Started the right head. "It's just this beach full of chairs and umbrellas and that house over there where humans used to refresh themselves and even have fights there." Danny didn't really paid attention to Zweilous' explanation.

"We will have to reach the ship by going east using those rocks, you know, like you did back there at Mauville City." Danny groaned when he heard that. The fatigue was unbearable now, and making extra effort would be even more tiring, but that's all he had to do to rescue Piplup. He was puzzled when he saw Zweilous lay down. At first he thought the dragon would slack off.

"You are pretty tired from all what you have gone through; your face tell us that. I don't think you will last more. Rest in my back; don't worry, I will take you to the ship meanwhile." Danny was curious about all the help the dragon gave him, but just smiled as he climbed Zweilous' back and adjusted himself, being careful not to step on his small wings. When he was sure Danny was ok in his back, Zweilous got up and started jumping each big rock with ease. When the beach was out of sight, Danny noticed how strange some parts of the sea looked, being more bright. Zweilous saw him.

"It's strange, but you are able to walk in those parts of the sea without drowning. It's very safe to stay in there." The gray cat nodded as he kept his sight in the bright sea. Few minutes had passed when the two-headed dragon reached an abandoned ship surrounded by the bright sea. Danny was even more unsure due to the ship being badly damaged. The floor had several big holes in it, the deck was almost gone, and some doors he could see were crashed.

"I had said nothing before, but I wasn't very sure to sail this ship." The left head said as he looked at the other. "You know it has been like this for years, and the hail has only worsened it. How can you expect it to even move?" The right head sighed.

"Yes I know, but we can partially fix it so it can sail fine."

"But are you sure it will last long enough to take us to Sinnoh?" The right head was left thinking.

"Yep, you can count on me." It cheerfully said while he threw a dark beam from it's mouth.

"That's what I actually fear." Umbreon chuckled quietly. Even though it wasn't the moment to fight, they couldn't avoid it. Just seeing them fight brought the memory of when Sam and Tucker had fought in the school, recruiting people to support their opinion about vegetables and meat respectively. He sighed sadly at the memory, but was unobserved by the dragon, who was strangely fixing the ship with the only use of his dark powers. It was kind of hard to tell, but the gray cat noticed that the heads were actually putting a sort of dark floor to fill in the holes. Several minutes passed when they had most holes covered.

"Yep, that should do the trick." The right headed sighed content at the sight of the half-repaired ship.

"Yes, but now there is a small problem you mentioned before: the actual sailing." Danny moved up his ears and looked at Zweilous.

"I think I can help with that." Zweilous gasped in surprise. Danny scratched his head, trying to think of an acceptable lie. "I… my trainer used to be an excellent sailor back then. He even taught me how to handle with the vehicle." The blue dragon believed the lie, but couldn't get out of his surprise. Because all what Zweilous was doing was staring surprised Danny sighed.

"Uh… guys, please take me to the control room." If Zweilous had eyes, Umbreon guessed he would have blinked.

"Y-Yeah we will." Both heads said at the same time as they walked inside. There were several rooms with broken walls, and the stairs needed some wood to be complete, but Zweilous just jumped to reach the next floor. He entered each room, but all were the same.

"There **must **be a control room over here." He said as he kept exploring the whole ship. When they were about to give up, Danny noticed water in one of the rooms.

"Guys, I think I saw something interesting there." When Zweilous went to have a look he was puzzled.

"Do you think the room is over there? I really doubt it, but let's give it a go." Zweilous and Danny held their breaths before going underwater. The dragon had no difficulties for swimming at all, but Danny felt salt in the water that was penetrating his wounds, obviously hurting him. Finally they got out; enjoying the fresh air. For both Pokémon's surprise, the control room was standing there. From outside it looked quite old, but just giving a look at the control room they understood it actually was a modern ship.

"Seriously, I really don't understand humans. How it is they put a control room underwater?" Zweilous' right head asked.

"I don't get it either, but I don't really think they put it **underwater**. Water must have flooded this part." Danny commented as he got off the blue dragon's back and walked towards the controls to give them a quick glance.

'Calm down Danny, you have been in a spaceship simulator. This should be easier, right?' He gulped a bit as he used a rusty chair to reach the controls and started pressing controls, then put both his front paws in the old wheel. Because the wheel hadn't been touched for years it was hard to turn it. Zweilous put his full weight into it, and that was all that they needed to move the wheel. Umbreon smiled as the ship was successfully moving.

"Great! The dark energy we gave the ship is taking effect. With it, the ship will sail farther. There's no need to worry about." The right head said happily as Zweilous laid down besides Danny. If the sky was perfect, Umbreon would have certainly enjoyed the sight of the sea, and maybe of some Pokémon. He was still tired, though, and handling the ship was somewhat hard for him. Zweilous suddenly got up.

"I can help you with the ship now I have seen how you sail it. You are still tired, and you must rest if we get to meet a Gabite." The gray cat didn't want to stop, but he really needed rest, so he let Zweilous grab the wheel as he laid down and closed his eyes. The dragon sailed normally for a while until he saw a dark mist that blocked their sight.

"Darn it!" Both heads cursed as they decided to keep forward. Few seconds later they felt a strong crash that stopped the ship brutally, opening up some holes. The dragon gasped, knowing the ship would sink eventually now that there was no bright sea to support it. He hoped that Danny was awake, but unfortunately he was in a deep slumber. Zweilous tried shaking him, but it did nothing. In a sudden he spotted some of the dark mist in the ship.

"The mist must have made him fall asleep." Said the right head.

"That's a possibility, but we can't wait until he wakes up. By that the ship will have fully sunk." Replied the other head and they grabbed carefully Danny. They slammed hard a wall and managed to break it. They jumped out and reached land. Zweilous put Danny on the grass and they gave a quick look.

"How come we are in Eterna city? There is **no **water in the city, even less sea." The left head was thinking.

"What if… that dark mist brought us here purposely, like if it knew we were coming?"

"But that doesn't explain why the ship was sinking." When the right head said that, Zweilous looked around. Curiously the ship wasn't there.

"Well… the dark mist could have transported us to the region's shore, then suddenly took us here. Still curious as who is watching us and why it is doing that." Without the dragon knowing it, Danny had waken up and was listening to every word he was saying. He had opened his eye to have a look, and got immediately shocked, emitting a weak gasp. Zweilous turned around.

"So you have woken up already, that's a good thing. We think a dark mist may have transported us here and made you fall asleep." Explained the right head.

"Fortunately we are very close to a Gabite's habitat now. Just a matter of minutes to reach one, hopefully. Just by going south we will have reached the destiny" Finalized the left head. Umbreon got up slowly.

"That is very strange, but helpful in some way. I'm going first." Without allowing other word he walked away slowly to the direction Zweilous pointed. The dragon looked puzzled at the gray cat, wondering how it is that he was way more pale and the rings were showing off a faint red glow instead of the usual blue one. But he didn't stay thinking for long, instead followed his partner to help him out.

* * *

**And that was chapter 16. Sorry for updating it a bit late, but I finally got it done. Sorry if it didn't have that much action, but I guarantee some fights next chapter. I may post the next chapter in some hours, but I don't think I will have the time; most probably I will update Sunday, so expect the chapter by then. Some things may be cleared up in it. Please ^^.**


	17. My Mission

**Happy New Year to you guys ^^. I wish to you a good year. I know it's a little late, but hope you enjoy this chappie, which might reveal something.**

**Chapter 17: My Mission**

Danny and Zweilous entered a small building that gave entrance to a large bridge. Umbreon correctly guessed it was yet another bicycle route.

"We must jump to the grass." Said both heads abruptly, surprising Danny.

"But why? Didn't you say a Gabite would be south from that city?" He asked. Zweilous nodded.

"Yes, but we have already reached the destiny. He lives in a cave that is blocked from sight by this bridge. The cave is right under this part, so you just follow me." He got close to the right part of the bicycle route and jumped, falling in some tall grass underneath. Umbreon gulped a bit, noticing the height was considerable, but shook his head and also jumped. Because Zweilous hadn't moved ever since he landed, Umbreon accidentally fell on top of him.

"I-I… sorry about that." Apologized the embarrassed gray cat as he got down from the dragon's back and helped him back up. The right head just gave him a weak smile.

"Now, the cave is to your left." The left head told him as he signaled him with one of his paws. Danny took a quick glance before accepting to go inside and walking towards the cave. If Danny had been paying attention to his partner, he would have noticed Zweilous was just staring at the cat as he walked inside, without making a single move. The cavern was very dark, but due to Umbreon's good sight, he could actually distinguish his surroundings. There were several big rocks blocking the path.

"Um… Zweilous… are you sure this-" He didn't finish the sentence as he felt a strong hit in his back. When he turned around he noticed the entrance was gone because of a rock in front of it. In a worry he tried tackling it, but it was set in place.

"Zweilous! Can you hear me?" He exclaimed and put an ear to the rock, trying to get some noise from the other side. However, he couldn't hear clear words.

"Umbre… Worry… Hel… Wai…" And after that there was no more voice. Danny sighed frustrated, but remembering the reason of why he was there he decided to keep on without the dragon. He concentrated as best as possible and pushed with force the middle rock, miraculously moving it. With a smile in his small muzzle and walked down the only possible way: To the left. When going downstairs he spotted a kind of muddy waterfall covering a rock nearby. It wasn't a good idea to step on it as that only made him trip.

"How am I going to get through? The cave is blocked and this strange water, mud, or whatever is it, is very slippery for me to walk. I can't stay here, for it can be late to rescue Piplup." He complained as he tried his best to run and get past the rock, without any success. A weak cry from behind caught his attention. It was a small blue dragon with sharp but small fangs, a large fin it's head, and it's belly was red. It also had blue stripes that went through it's back and it's ears.

"Gi-Gi!" It kept crying as it felt Danny's paws. Umbreon smiled weakly, quite happy that he wasn't alone in the cave.

"Are you lost?" He asked, but the Pokémon didn't seem to understand him, so he just kept crying.

"Don't worry, I am going to help you." Danny lowered his head to gently pat the dragon, but a roar made him gasp and back up a bit.

"Don't dare to touch my daughter!" A voice echoed, but not even Danny's good eye would help him locate the enemy. All he felt was sharp slash in his back, but by the time he turned around the enemy fled.

"Gi!" The small dragon cried again, this time in a happy tone. Umbreon looked back, and he finally spotted the attacker: A dragon that looked somewhat similar to the blue dragon, but it had two sharp claws in the end of it's like wings. It's eyes were yellow, a tail and a fin in it's back with a small triangle on it. With that aspect, Danny thought he was seeing a shark with paws.

"Why are you in our territory?" The dragon asked as he put a claw in front of Danny's face.

"I didn't come to fight. Sorry, I think I got to the wrong place." He tried to be as gentle enough with the apologize to calm down the dragon without success. When the Pokémon got a closer look at Danny he gasped.

"Aha! I get now why you are here! You came to take away my baby Gible, didn't you? You will have to go through me to even put a single paw on him!" He growled angrily as he ran quickly towards Danny and kept slashing him.

"P-Please! I just c-came here for a G-Gabite s-scale!" Hearing that the dragon cornered the poor cat to a wall, threatening him by putting a claw in his throat.

"Why you need a scale from me?" Gabite asked, giving Danny a deadly glare.

"So you are the Pokémon Gabite we have been searching for." He gasped when he felt the tip of the dragon's claw touching his neck. "F-Fine I will explain! A friend of mine got poisoned, and the only way to get him back to normal is to get him a scale from you." He explained while shivering a bit. The dragon's eyes were very scary to him.

"And what if I don't believe you?" Gabite pushed more Danny, crashing the wall in which the cat was.

"M-My friend will d-die! P-Please" He explained as he struggled to break free. Gabite threw Umbreon away.

"I am not falling for such a stupid trick like that." Danny got up and barely dodged the dragon's bite. By giving a look around, Danny saw the Gible had disappeared, probably scared to death. Umbreon had tried to speak nicely to Gabite, but seeing things wouldn't go his way, he thought of attacking back.

"I certainly do not want to fight you, but I will have to." He focused and managed to release a dark beam from his small mouth. The dragon didn't have enough time to avoid the attack, and gasped from the strong pain.

"You! I knew you didn't come to help your friend, you big traitor! The dragon got enraged and fired blue flames from his mouth. Danny gasped from the sudden attack, feeling as if he was burning, but after checking his gray fur he noticed he was fine. With that small check up, Gabite took advantage and started sending kicks to Umbreon. Danny stood up in his hinder paws and sent small punches to the angry dragon, while avoiding most of his attacks. Gabite used one of his thin arms to protect himself from the damage, and with the other stabbed Danny's ribs. Even though it really hurt, Umbreon was still standing in his paws. An unexpected blow from his right made him lose balance and quickly fall. He had to move a bit his face to look at another dragon, very similar to Gabite, but seemingly bigger and more fierce.

"Gabite, are you ok?" The big one asked. Gabite gave a quick nod.

"Yes dad. This… Dark Pokémon entered our territory and gave me a stupid excuse so that he could take away my child." Danny took advantage of Gabite's distraction to slowly get up and bite his leg hard. Fortunately, one of his scales came off easily. The big dragon roared angrily when he saw what he did to Gabite.

"You will regret messing up with Garchomp!" He said as a blue aura surrounded his whole body, then attacked Danny's mouth, but couldn't get him to release the scale. Danny wanted to explain he wanted the scale, but that would make him let go of the scale. He felt a blow to his right again, but couldn't see due to his closed eye.

"You are such a pathetic Pokémon!" Both dragons shouted in unison and kept attacking with their strong tails. A hit in his stomach made him let go of the scale; he fired several dark beams, being surprised to be able to release them with such ease now, but most of them failed their objectives. At each attack his rage increased because he knew he couldn't stay there while his friend died from poison.

"Stop…" He started in an angry tone, surprising both dragons. "Stop…. **STOP!**" That last scream changed from an angry to a painful one. His left eye started stinging strongly without real reason. All he wanted was the pain to go away, but the more he thought of it the more it hurt. The dragons looked each other very worried.

"This is _it_, right?" Gabite asked, very scared. Garchomp nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. We must go before-" In a sudden a wall collapsed to reveal a black and blue dragon with six large wings, had two heads instead of hands, and his face was showing off a deadly glare. He opened his bigger mouth and let loose strong sound waves, hurting the dragon's ears. Without saying anything else they fled into the depth of the cave. That wave also affected Danny because of the increased pain.

"Umbreon! I'm sorry for coming this late!" He said worriedly as he grabbed the gray cat, put him in his back and flew away from the cave.

"W-Who are you?" The cat asked weakly, managing to resist the pain for a bit.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Zweilous… well… that was some ago, now I am Hydreigon. This is my last evolution which I reached by accidentally going into a Luminous cave that made me transform." He deeply explained. Umbreon was about to say something, but the pain in the eye increased once more, and all that came from his mouth were pained screams. He screamed the hardest when his eye opened up, revealing a blue pupil instead of the usual yellow one.

"The…the scale…" He said weakly as he turned back. "I let it… go… please… get… it…" Hydreigon blinked surprised. That was the first time Danny saw the dragon blink, as the black skin covering his face had opened up.

"We can't!" He screamed as he kept flying, each time faster, towards a dark mist. The pain slowly subsided, but Umbreon forced it to close.

"_Umbreon…" _The cat moved his ears agitated when he heard a voice that wasn't Hydreigon's. The dragon was more focused into flying towards the dark mist.

"_Umbreon…" _The voice kept ringing in his head, and he was frustrated because he didn't know who was calling him, but decided it was just his imagination. After crossing the dark mist Umbreon gasped at the sight. Everything was very dark, and he could see some flowers that seemed dead. Also, some portions of land were the other way around.

"What… what is this place?" He was puzzled as why he was taken there.

"You will find out." What's all that the dragon replied as he slowly flew through the strange dimension. It sent a shiver to the cat's spine, but he didn't say anything. He even saw a waterfall going upside instead of the usual downside. Some land was floating, and there was a black hole at the bottom. That sight reminded him of the Ghost Zone, but in a strange way. Finally they reached 3 solitary rocks, in which Hydreigon landed. He placed Danny in the one that was closer to the nothing.

"Now you explain everything to me!" Said a confused and angry Danny. Hydreigon sighed.

"Just look ahead, and your answers will be solved." Umbreon did as he was told, but everything he could see was the blue aura that surrounded the whole place. He was about to complain, but a large silver snake with red and black stripes in it's belly, 6 black wings with red claws at their ends, 6 paws and several gold rings surrounding it's body. Umbreon could barely see it's small red eyes.

"Master, I brought him as you told me." Said Hydreigon as he lowered a bit his head in a respectful way.

"Thanks Hydreigon; you have been doing a great job." The snake thanked as he gave Danny a glare. The cat was more puzzled, but decided to just hear to find out more information.

"Finally, after several attempts to catch you, I have you here, in front of me. Now I must introduce myself. The name's Giratina, and this is my domain, the Distortion World. I have been forced to live in here for years, but now with you help that will be over." Umbreon blinked surprised.

"Help you? What? First explain me-" A strong squeeze forced him to shut up. It was Hydreigon's tail.

"Thanks Hydreigon. Now, a strong Pokémon thought that I was way too dangerous to completely fulfill my real mission, so he put me here and gave me a stupid mission. I don't understand him, nor his definition of strength, but I will show him how wrong he actually is by getting out of here and taking revenge. You will be my most great help." That Giratina's explanation only puzzled more the gray cat. Which Pokémon was he talking about? Why he would need his help? Which was his mission? He couldn't ask any of the questions because of Hydreigon's tail covering his mouth.

"Be a good Pokémon and accept to help this condemned Giratina, who was forced to live a harsh live, completely alone and without a friend to help." Even though his voice was kind, Umbreon noticed something wrong in it; he couldn't be that sure of what. All he could do was send a glare at the snake, who sighed.

"Oh, I thought you would help me out by the good means, but fine. Hydreigon, let him go. Let's teach him a lesson." Hydreigon was hesitant at first, but he obeyed his master's orders and stopped wrapping Umbreon. Giratina opened up his mouth and let go a blue aura, quick enough for it to strike Danny with great force. He gasped and fell down.

"Master… why would you want him to help you? Just… look at him! He is very weak, and all the time I have spent with him has given me that perspective. What's so special about him?" Hydreigon asked, clearly disappointed by the fallen cat. Giratina laughed a bit.

"You sometimes ask so much questions, my dragon. That… I will explain to you in some other occasion. Meanwhile, let's weaken this Umbreon, got that?" Hydreigon just nodded weakly and opened his 3 mouths. He let loose strong sound waves towards Danny. He tried covering his ears to make the attack useless, but a Tackle from Giratina made him receive the waves and scream. Umbreon was tired of just being attacked all this time, and decided to use a Dark Beam, but when he opened up his mouth, nothing came out.

"Surprised?" Mocked Giratina with a smile. "I'm not going to explain you right now, but you can't attack us." Umbreon growled and focused on dodging each attack, but as it was a 2 on 1 fight, he couldn't be exempt of the moves. He had tried tackling Giratina, but he would disappear and attack his back. Also, having his left eye closed wouldn't help at all, but he was very scared of something wrong happening if he made the decision of opening the eye.

"You are a persistent cat, it seems. I think it was an excellent choice of my part, just imagine how perfect you would be by my side, helping my cause. We will have to fight in order to get a new member." Giratina said, almost proudly.

"Why you want my help? Are you the one who has been kidnapping Pokémon?" Umbreon had ignored all what Giratina said. The snake turned serious.

"You also seem a curious cat, but I'm not going to tell you any information until you join us. It's your decision." The gray cat growled and started thinking in everything that had happened to him. Because nobody had really helped him, or just for a short time, he knew nothing about Pokémon, so he was totally clueless of what dangers he was facing right now. Giratina suddenly made doubles of itself and sent several blue auras to the thoughtful cat. Umbreon wasn't able to react, but those spheres and the annoying waves from Hydreigon left him weak in matter of seconds. Even though, he wouldn't faint.

"My, my. I can't believe a legendary Pokémon like me and a strong dark dragon together can't make him faint. This may take longer than we expect." Giratina said seriously as his copies disappeared. Danny was no longer able to stay on four paws, just lay on the ground, but he wouldnever give up.

"_That's right, never give up." _Said a feminine voice coming from far away. Giratina growled.

"Damn it, I recognize that voice." He cursed as he looked up, and all directions. Hydreigon gasped.

"Don't tell me it is _she_." He worriedly said as he also looked around. Danny gasped in surprise when he noticed he started glowing. Hydreigon heard him and tried grabbing him, but it was late as the light took Danny away.

"I knew she was still there!" Complained the large snake as he lowered his head. "Guess we will have to make a back-up plan." The dragon nodded as he followed his master through the dimension.

* * *

When the light disappeared Danny blinked several times, finally opening his left eye. The place he was in was very peaceful, with beautiful environment and a fresh scent going through.

"Where…am I?" He asked puzzled.

"Marine Resort." Replied a feminine voice… the same voice Umbreon heard while being in the dark dimensions. He bolted right up and looked around. He spotted a strange but beautiful Pokémon looking gently at him. She was a mix of lilac, blue and yellow, with mysterious purple rings surrounding her body. Also, she had a purple gem in her forehead and her head was shaped like a crescent moon.

"I am Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. I have been searching for you." Her words were all time gentle, making Danny feel comfortable and supported for the first time.

"Do you know me?" He asked. Cresselia nodded.

"Yes, you are the chosen one to help us with this darkness serious problem."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, I think that solved some of your questions… or gave you even more. Sorry if it was a little rushed, but I thought it was time to reveal most things; I am finally reaching the most exciting part :D. Thanks for the support guys ^^ (48 favs and 42 alerts yay!) Please review ^^.**


End file.
